Our Safe Home
by Lacorra
Summary: Sequel to Safe In Your Arms... Growing, healing, changing, loving, discovering, believing, The Fosters will continue to do all of the above together as a family. (Some violence and sensitive subjects mentioned)
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Here it is! The Sequal to Safe In Your Arms... Healing, growing and discovering is all in store for the Foster Family. **

**I hope this brings you as much joy as Safe In Your Arms did.**

**Lots of love to you guys!**

Our Safe Home….

"Summer" Lena announced coming into the kitchen "Today is the first day of summer break!"

Stef mocked glared at her over her mug "Yeah, yeah rub it in. You and the kids get to stay home all day while I go slave over a desk, and chase criminals down alleys in the sweltering heat."

Lena smirked "Come on Stef, the kids and I deserve this break. The last six weeks were hard."

Stef snorted "That's an understatement, I don't be grudge you, your summer" She assured her.

"After the shooting, the kids headed back to school and finished up the last six weeks like champs. I know that wasn't easy on them. Callie and Mariana are still going back forth on sleepless nights. Jesus had a hard time finishing out this year without his buddy around. I don't think he realized how big of part of his life Emma still was even though their friendship had gone different ways."

Lena poured herself a cup of coffee and sat on a stool reaching for a peach. "I am a bit worried about him" She said honestly "I think, I want to get him back into the counseling. It's really benefiting the girls."

Stef nodded "Does he want to see her?"

Lena shrugged "I am not sure, I haven't asked him about it honestly."

"I don't see any harm in it" Stef shrugged as she snatched a piece of bacon from the plate she just made. She scanned the room to make sure no kids were coming in. "I know last night, I said I'd come home for lunch and have lunch with you and whatever children were home for the day, but I got a call this morning. Bill finally has time to meet with me."

Lena's eyes darted to the stair well before back to Stef "Really? Can he help?"

Stef shrugged "He thinks he might be able to help."

Lena nodded "Stef, are you sure you want to do this?"

Stef nodded "Something isn't right there Lena, there's been little things that have gone off as warning flags to me in the past six weeks, and it started with that visit with Doctor Hopper when her infection wouldn't go away. As her mother, I can't ignore those signs. Can you?"

Lena thought it over and shook her head "NO, I can't. I can't do the helpless feeling any longer. Not as a mother."

"Agreed"

It wasn't even a second later they heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Oh one of our first summer breakers is up" Stef said turning her attention to the door taking a guess on which child it was, and she was right to find it Brandon.

"Hey B" She greeted him "Don't you know it's summer break baby?"

Brandon smiled and nodded "It is almost eight mom, I slept in almost two hours."

"Good point" She nodded "What are your plans for this glamorous day?"

"I volunteered down at the camp that's being held on the Varisity street for under privileged kids, it's a two week camp. I am doing the music portion."

Stef's eyes lit up "Oh, really? How come you didn't say anything? That's great baby!"

"I wasn't sure I could do it at first, for some reason they took forever to get me the dates, I just found out two days ago it's this week and next. I told them if it was the week of our annual family camping trip I was out."

"Smart boy"

"Do you need me to make you a lunch?" Lena asked getting up

"Oh, you don't have to" He shook his head.

"Do you need one?" Lena asked

He nodded

"Then, I'll make you one. Its summer break I don't have to play Vice Principal anymore. Right now I can just do mom things."

Brandon grabbed a banana "Sure, then thank you" He glanced at Stef "I am going to run and grab a shower. If I don't see you today, have a good day at work mom. Tell Dad if you see him we're still on for our man time camping trip and both Jude and Jesus are in."

Stef nodded "So they agreed huh?"

"We're going to roast a pizza, you they think they'd turn that down?"

Lena shook her head "That sounds messy."

"And delusions!" Stef groaned "I am jealous!"

"We can try it on our camping trip if it works well" Brandon assured her.

Lena crinkled her nose "I feel like someone is going to cheese burn themselves and we are going to spend half our time in the ER."

"You worry too much" Stef rolled her eyes as Brandon let out a little chuckle "Cheese burns.. That'll be mom. Mainly because she never waits for her food to cool."

"I like good, hot food!" Stef defended herself as she tossed a peach at Brandon who ducked it but surprisingly to everyone Callie managed to catch it as she was coming into the kitchen "well how did know I wanted this?" She asked taking a bite before slipping on a stool.

"Good morning my love" Stef winked at her. "Did you sleep okay?"

Callie shrugged "Yeah, fine I guess" as she looked down and focused on her peach not making eye contact with Stef.

"It's okay to say you didn't, if you didn't." Stef said cautiously. A lot of healing had happened in the last six weeks, for the girls but they still had their days that were tough, and some days Callie was like a land mind. One wrong look, gesture or comment would set her off. Her counselor kept assuring Stef and Lena that this was normal. Callie was an extreme PTSD victim she'd lived through more than one event in her life to contribute PTSD, a lot of emotions, wounds and scars that the girl needed to work with on her own time. So Stef and Lena worked with her patiently some days it required tough love, other days it required knowing Callie needed physical touch and time with the moms. She'd never admit, but the moms were learning her body language tone and more. They'd either nip the attitude the minute it started or depending on her body language would drag her off somewhere private and just hug her or curl up with her and talk. Stef was now trying to gauge how Lena's day would be.

Callie nodded "I know, it was fine, I guess' She repeated herself after she swallowed a bite of peach.

"You going to hang around here today?" Stef asked hoping she'd say yes. She also wondered if Callie would rebuke the idea of a summer nap time forced upon her schedule. It was clear to her that her child could benefit from a nap, but her child would probably argue that idea.

Callie nodded "Yeah, I don't have plans today, tomorrow Daphne and I are going to play mini golf. I am treating her to it for her birthday."

"Oh, that sounds like fun" Stef nodded "Do you need money to get her a present?"

Callie shrugged "well… I don't…"

"Why don't you and I go get her a gift today?" Lena piped up as she dropped Brandon's sandwich in a baggie. "We can have a girls date, maybe even lunch?"

"Oh" Callie rubbed her forehead "Um, I don't know, I mean.."

"Come on Cal" Lena pressed "It'll be fun."

"I only have enough allowance saved for the golfing, lunch and the bus tomorrow!" She exclaimed becoming visibly upset.

Stef placed her hand on Callie's shoulder in an attempt to calm her and warn her of her attitude.

"It's fine honey, I missed all those years of buying birthday gifts for your friends with you" Lena tried "I want to do it, and don't you think it would brighten Daphne's day? She's a pretty special friend"

Callie hated taking help, she was independent and having the moms buy her anything always seemed to agitate her.

"I'd go Callie" Brandon piped up "Lunch out with mom? That's always fun."

Lena winked at him "Funny, you didn't use to think that when you were six"

"Yeah, that's because you wouldn't take me to McDonalds" He argued "But now I appreciate your finer taste for sophisticated foods."

Stef laughed and Callie rolled her eyes "I still like a good burger, beer and fries" Stef whispered into Callie's ear actually earning a smile.

Lena shook her head "None of you complain when I feed you amazing healthy foods."

"But none of complain when we get a burger and fries either" Stef teased as she went over to Lena and gave her a side hug.

Lena rolled her eyes but then turned her focus back to Callie. "So?"

"Fine" Callie exhaled

"Oh, don't make it sound like it'll be torture to spend the day with your mother, missy" Stef said in a teasing voice but her eyes told her she was serious.

Callie nodded and stood up. "I am going to go get ready for the day."

They watched her go and Stef turned to Lena "If you can get her to nap this afternoon that might help you."

Lena shrugged "I may try, but she's got a counseling appointment at four. So I'll probably take her to lunch around one, then shopping then to her counseling appointment" Lena said as she took some hamburger meat out of the freezer "Tacos for dinner?"

Stef's eyes lit up "Right to my heart, you are a woman that knows how to get right to my heart. Through my stomach."

Lena laughed and found herself rolling her eyes yet again "Go to work you goofball, and call me when your meeting is over?"

Stef nodded "Absolutely!" She kissed Lena's cheek "Tell my sleeping summer babies, that I love them."

Lena nodded "I will, have a good day at work."

"If you need me, just call" Stef reminder her.

Lena nodded "We'll be fine."

Stef grabbed her keys and blew her a kiss. "B, have fun with the little loves. I can't wait to hear how it went tonight. OH and wear sunscreen"

Brandon laughed "Yes mom."

Stef pointed her finger at him before walking out the door.

"Someone who has her energy this early in the summer, should be locked up" Brandon shook his head. "Now, I really gotta get that shower" He said making his run from the room.

"Agreed" Lena nodded as she tossed in some freshly made cookies into Brandon's lunch.

**The Fosters**

Stef ran into the little diner out of breath. She spotted Bill right away and quickly slid into the chair across from him. "I am so sorry, I am late! Speeding tickets galore" She laughed.

He offered a smile and nodded "It's okay. First off how are Jude and Callie? Settled in okay?"

She nodded "Oh yes, I can't even picture a time where they weren't there honestly. It's like they are perfect fit to our family puzzle. Thank you for having Lena take her. You changed our lives Bill for the better."

He smiled "I love a good success story" He admitted. "How are they doing after the school shooting? That had to be intense?"

Stef picked up her water and sipped it for a moment before setting it back down. "It was intense, and it was hard on my wife and girls. It was hard on all the children really, but the girls lived it. I mean Callie and Lena were shot."

"I am so sorry" Bill said sincerely.

"It did bring out some good things though" She smiled "It brought us closer as a family, but I am discovering it rattled some skeletons that are hidden in my children's closets."

He nodded "You know, I wasn't Callie and Jude's social work at first right? Well when you called to see if I could track down more on her files, I started looking into it."

Stef straightened herself her stomach turning she didn't like Bill's tone. "Their original social worker Sue Henley was fired."

Stef cringed "Why?"

"She hid details, lost evidence. Placed kids with bad foster parents, to get a cut of the money"

"That is disgusting" Stef shook her head. "Yes" He agreed "Her goal was to always get foster kids adopted out quickly. So if kids had pre existing medical conditions she'd hide it. If she felt that would hinder kids from getting adopted, and it was families that she could get a cut of the money."

"I hope she got more then fired" Stef shook her head "I hope she got some jail time!"

Bill reached next to him and pulled out a a few file folders "I don't know what happened to her, but after talking to you I managed to track down their medical records took me a few weeks, I am sorry."

Stef's reached for the files "These are my children's medical records?"

"From birth" Bill nodded "Every cold, ear infection, stitch, Did you know that Jude had children's asthma? It looks like he out grew it, but that would have been handy to know. Explains the two hospitalizations we had with him when he was nine, pneumonia. I'd watch that."

Stef pulled the files to her chest. "You just gave Lena and I the greatest gift possible, knowledge!"

"Stef, when I met Callie she was already a shut down child, I did my best for her, but there is a lot I didn't know. I really tried my best to make up from her first social worker, but those children have seen a lot of life."

"Oh, we are aware" Stef nodded "Lena and I comment on that daily, our kids are wise beyond their years forced to grow up too fast. We're here to offer them their childhood back."

Bill smiled "They're good kids, they deserve a chance at happiness" He said sipping his coffee and then raised his eyebrow "Uh, Stef, did you tell Lena we were meeting here?"

Stef shook her head "Not here, I told her we were having lunch but not here, why?"

Bill motioned with his head, Stef turned around to see Lena and Callie standing in the entry way waiting to be seated. "Oh, are you kidding me? Out of all the diners in the city they end up here!" She bit her lip hoping they wouldn't see them she was about to turn around and tell Bill to play it cool when she saw it. Callie's eyes caught hers. She let out a little gasp and took several steps back. Lena had quick reflex and grabbed her arm before she could get to far away then scanned the room to see what Callie had seen her eyes landing on Bill and Stef. Realization filled her features. She quickly pulled herself together and smiled.

Stef flipped the files over so Callie's name wasn't on it and waved.

"What are you two doing here my loves?" She asked

Lena pulled Callie over to Stef's table with her "Hey honey, she greeted"

"Why are you with him?" Callie demanded not beating around the bush. "Do you not want me anymore? Is it because of the other night? When I yelled at you to go away?"

"What?" Stef got up "No! Callie come on you know we want you! I tell you every day how much I love you, when have I ever lied to you?"

Lena wrapped her arm around Callie's shoulder "Sweetheart, mom is a cop dealing with social workers is part of her job remember. Yours ours. I promise you."

Bill nodded as he stood up as well "Actually, I was just leaving, so looks like you might have just scored a lunch date with both of your moms." He stopped in front of her. "Are you doing alright?"

Callie nodded looking down at her shoes.

"You've got a good thing going on here" He said tapping her shoulder "You see that right?"

Callie nodded "Of course, I see that" She glared at him "I don't need you messing with it."

"Callie" Stef warned "Attitude, sit down love"

Lena took a seat across from Stef and pulled Callie into the seat next to her. "Lunch with both your mom's. Kind of fun"

"Yeah, I guess" She mumbled eyeing Bill.

"I actually have another meeting" Bill smiled "Cal, take care say hi to Jude. Just for the record seeing you makes me happy, because you're a kid that I placed in a forever family, a loving forever family."

Callie took a deep breath and gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, I suppose I owe you a thank you. You did promise Jude and I would you would find us a home that was perfect for us, and you did insist on having Lena, my mom take a chance on me."

"You're a special girl Callie, and some day I hope you see what we all see in you."

Callie blushed and began to play with some sugar packets. "Thanks"

"Stef, Lena" Bill nodded "Always nice seeing you" He smiled "Take care ladies, talk to you soon."

Stef smiled "Thanks again Bill.

He waved and left

Stef sat back down in her chair moving her file folders to the empty chair next to her. "I can't believe out of all the places in town you two ended up here."

Lena shrugged "This place has high reviews, Callie wanted to try it."

"Apparently like mother like daughter huh?" Callie asked with a small smile before looking down "Mom?"

"Yes, my love?" Stef asked leaning in knowing what Callie was going to say was going to be in her quieter voice and it would be hard to hear.

"I am sorry, I kind of freaked out" She said glancing up at Stef with a guilt written all over her face, "I know I was out of line with Bill, and you. Just seeing you two together, gave me a brief moment of panic. I had this voice come into my head that was really loud. It was screaming that you didn't want me anymore. Because since the shooting, I've been sort of a pain for you, the mama grounding, and the infected wound that took several doctors visits to heal, and sleepless nights. I thought maybe it became too much for you." She brought in her lip and bit down "I know you love me, but the voice was louder then mine."

Lena wrapped her arms around Callie's shoulders while Stef grabbed her hand and pulled it over rubbing her thumb on the back of Callie's hand. "If that voice ever comes back you come straight to me or mama, and you let us talk that voice down! I guarantee our voices are louder, and more fierce because we're your mothers and that voice is hurting you, so we'll get rid of it! I promise"

"Agreed" Lena said whispering into Callie's ear "Even my whispers, of I love you like this are louder" She kissed Callie's cheek. Callie blushed and smiled pulling her hand away and straightening herself out. They were in public after all. "So, mom will you split a burger and fries with me while mama has some healthy salad."

"Throw in a milk shake and you got yourself a deal" Stef winked

_The Fosters_

_FB_

_"Hey sweets" Stef said crawling onto the air bed next to her daughter "You survived your first day back to school, how was it?"_

_"Wasn't as bad as I thought" She admitted rubbing the bridge of her nose, while her eyes drooped a little._

_"Mama, said you came and saw her, for all your meds good girl" She praised running her finger across her daughter's cheek bone._

_"Mmm hmm"_

_"But the day took a lot of you" Sef observed "Because it's six PM and you're crashing, time to be honest with me yes?"_

_Callie looked to Stef her teddy bear wrapped up in her arms. Lena's sweatshirt wrapped around her tightly. Looking so much younger and smaller then she was. It always amazed Stef how one moment her daughter could seem mature and wise beyond her years, and then the next moment look like a little girl who desperately needed her mommy __"You're not feeling good are you?"_

_Callie shook her head "Not the best"_

_"Your arm hurt?"_

_She shrugged "Not too bad, I think I am just fighting an infection and today was a long day."_

_"Fair" Stef said leaning in and kissing her cheek "How much ibuprofen did you smuggle?_

_Callie's eyes got big "Uh"_

_"I am your mom" Stef tapped her nose "I know you, I also knew it was in your bag when you went to school today, I knew you'd do anything to mask that fever of yours. Today was important to you, I get that. You wanted to be back, you wanted to be with mama and you wanted to prove you were both safe. That's why I allowed it. However here and now, lets make a deal, and I'll let this slide."_

_Callie nodded "Mmm k"_

_"If you don't feel good, even if it's a headache you let me know. I promise I won't always baby you, but as your mother I just want to know what's going on with your body so if needed I can help. Okay?"_

_Callie nodded her chin hitting her bear as her eyes closed "Yes, mom"_

_"Music to my ears, love bug" She leaned in and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Sleep baby, you're safe in our home, you're loved, you did. Now just sleep."_

_Callie's eyes shut and Stef ran her fingers over her forehead for a few moments until the girl was sleeping._

_"You're safe baby" She whispered to her sleeping daughter "In our safe home."_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Second chapter already? What?! I never knew I'd get this far! I couldn't do it with out you guys! Your support is seriously what keeps me going! So Thank you!**

**Alright in the FB in this chapter (Mariana and Jesus are around 3 or 4.) They most likely only spoke Spanish, now my Spanish is terrible, I am horrible at picking it up! I am trying though I think it's really a beautiful language! I love listening to people talk who speak Spanish fluently. I used a translator to help me get it, so if it's wrong we'll blame Google Translate. I did put what they were saying in English too! So you'll know what's going on! Now for my Jesus/Mariana lovers there is MORE coming in the next chapter! So hang on! It will get better I promise! For my Callie mom lovers there is more coming in the next chapter! So hang on! I've got lots I am looking at exploring! So sit back and enjoy the ride!  
**

**I seriously love you guys! Thank you!  
**

**The Fosters**

"What are your plans for the day?" Mariana asked Jesus as she plopped down next to him on the living room couch, pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them resting her chin upon the top of her knees as her eyes traveled to the TV. She cringed as Jesus's guy shot up another guy. "This game is gross, moms let you play it?"

"Moms aren't here" Jesus reminded her "Mom is at work and mama took Callie out for the afternoon."

"It's not that gross" Jude piped up from the floor where he was laying on his stomach with a remote in his hand. "Besides we're doing some brotherly bonding here."

"Does mom know you have this game?" Mariana questioned as she flinched seeing more bullets flying.

"They don't pay attention Mariana" Jesus shook his head "If you don't like watching it, go upstairs. Or go find something to do. Jude and I planned on playing this game today."

"It's just so graphic" She whined slightly "Jesus, if mom or Callie saw that."

"Mom and Callie aren't here, this is just a game. It isn't real, and it's shooting bad guys not innocent kids." Jesus defended as Jude paused the game and sat up. "Jesus is right, this is fantasy Mariana, it's not real, it's not the same as what you lived through."

"It's still someone running around with a gun shooting others. Who are they to decide those guys are really bad guys!" Mariana demanded "They could be just misunderstood Jude."

Jude took a deep breath "It's not real, it's just a game. When Jesus and I put our controllers away at the end of the game, no one around us is dead. We know right from wrong. We know that this is a game and not real life. We know that shooting people really is never the answer! We're just having fun."

Jesus nodded "Mom, carries a gun. You don't freak out on her for having it. You know she's shot at people with it, when she's decided they are a bad guy, and she has to protect herself or others."

"Mom's been shot too!" Mariana cried out. "Both our moms have been shot! And our sister!"

"But, we aren't shooting at them" Jesus exhaled.

"One of your friends died because someone couldn't tell the difference between reality and fantasy!" She said standing up quickly "How can you play this game?"

Jesus tossed the remote to the ground in a fit of anger as he jumped and glared at Mariana. "Don't you DARE compare this to Emma and Kate dying, Mariana! I didn't kill her! I didn't take a gun into our school and shoot it up. I didn't do this! What this is right here" He yelled as Mariana shrank back "This is just a dumb game! This dumb game actually helps me deal with it! Because this is where I see there is still fantasy, there still is control! This VIDEO GAME DID NOT CAUSE ANYONE TO SHOOT UP OUR SCHOOL!"

Jude's eyes were wide, Jesus hardly lost his cool like that.

Mariana had shrank down into the couch her own eyes huge and filled with tears. She sniffed as she tried to keep her calm.

Jesus picked up the controller again and this time hucked it at the wall causing it to shatter. "This didn't shoot mama!" He then stormed out of the room. Their door was heard slamming moments later causing a picture frame to fall off the wall and shatter.

Mariana jumped and was no longer able to hold her tears at bay. She curled up into a tiny ball on the couch pulling the blanket over her successfully making herself a turtle on the couch as she sobbed.

At first Jude had been annoyed with his sister interrupting his game time with Jesus. The two had this day planned for weeks now. They both saved up for this game, and bought it together. He knew it was just a game. He didn't expect to upset his sister so much, or make his brother fly off the handle in a fit of rage.

Jude carefully pulled the game from the console and tucked it away in it's box before getting up and quietly leaving the room.

He grabbed the kitchen phone and dialed Lena's number before stepping out to the backyard to make sure his siblings didn't hear him. The last think he needed was to be known as a tattle tale.

After the second ring Lena's voice was heard answering the line. "Hey baby" She greeted.

Jude bit his lip "How'd you know it was me?"

He could almost hear the smile in Lena's voice "Sometimes I do forget we have a land line, but it came up as home and considering I have 3 babies at home right now, it was a pretty safe bet that I could answer the phone with a hey baby. What's up buddy? Do you need something?"

Jude took a deep breath "When are you coming home?"

"Not for a while buddy, Callie and I just got our lunch" Lena responded as now concerned filled her voice. "What's going on Jude?"

* * *

Stef raised an eyebrow at Lena as she dipped her fry in some ranch "Everything okay at home?"

Callie at this point had put her half of her burger back down on her plate and was leaning in slightly to hear Lena's conversation.

"Hey, you" Stef tapped her foot under the table "Sit up, eat your lunch please. Mama will handle it. She's his mom." Sometimes it was hard for Callie to let go of the reigns when it came to her brother as it had been just the two of them for so long. She fell back into the habit of trying to mother him without even thinking about it. This was something Stef and Lena were working patiently with her on.

Callie blushed and straightened herself as she picked at her burger now, but still straining to hear if her brother was okay.

Lena's eyes got big "Really? Okay, thanks for telling me! You did the right thing baby! I'll finish up lunch here then Callie and I will be home, before her appointment. We can shop this evening when mom's home to help keep the peace. Be careful cleaning up the glass and just put the frame on the counter in the kitchen. I'll look at it." She paused "No, baby I am not upset with you. You did good! Calling me was the right choice. I love you munchkin" She smiled before ending the call and putting her phone back down on the table.

"Well, what's going on with my babies?" Stef asked right away "Must be big, if you're putting off your shopping trip."

"We don't have to go at all" Callie added "It's really no big deal, Daphne isn't expecting a gift from me. Tomorrow is her gift. She's just happy to have someone remember her on her birthday."

Lena held up her finger to Callie silently shushing her before turning her focus to Stef. "From what Jude told me, is that Jude and Jesus were playing a video game when Mariana came in. She didn't like the violence on the game and commented on it. This led to an explosion from Jesus. Jude said he lost it! Threw the controller stormed upstairs slammed a door, picture frame came down shattered, Mariana jumped and is now sobbing under a pile of blankets on the couch. He said he was going to give Jesus some space, try to console Mari and clean up the picture frame."

Stef let out a whistle "Wow, maybe you're right about getting him back into counseling. That sounds like he is having some anger issues."

Lena nodded "I'm going to set him an appointment this afternoon while we are there. Mariana and I are both scheduled for tomorrow morning, I'll see if she can take him or take mine."

"He can have mine today" Callie said after she swallowed a bite of her pickle. "I don't want it, nor do I need it anymore."

"No, love" Stef shook her head "Not an option, you're going to yours."

Callie thought about arguing it, but decided against it and played with the straw in her milkshake again.

"Do you want me to go home with you?" Stef asked "I took a long lunch, I didn't know how long my meeting was going to be."

Lena shook her head "No, I'd rather you go back early so you can get off early."

Stef and grabbed the bill her files and the last bite of her burger in her hand. She moved over in between and behind Callie and Lena. Hugging her file folders to her body so the names couldn't be read. She kissed Callie's cheek "Have a good afternoon my baby, don't give mama too hard of time. Thanks for sharing lunch with me! I love you"

She then turned to Lena and kissed her cheek "I love you to gorgeous bride of mine, if you need me you'll call me yes?"

"We'll be fine, but yes if you're needed I'll call you" She smiled "Have a good day, be safe. Love you too."

Stef grinned and shoved her burger bite into her mouth and blew them a quick kiss before heading up to the register to pay for their lunch.

Lena took another bite of her salad and looked to Callie "I don't want to rush you sweetheart, but I'd love to get back to your siblings. Do you want a to go box for any of that?"

Callie sighed and shook her head "No, it's fine." She said putting her burger down. "Let's just go."

"Can you grab the rest of your burger or a handful of fries to eat in the car? I'd really like you to have more than the five fries and a quarter of your half of the burger for lunch. We can get a to go box and cup. Honest."

Callie shoved two fries into her mouth and grabbed her burger like Stef had done with a napkin. She washed her fries down with a big sip of her milk shake and tilted her head to the side. "There? Happy now?"

Lena took a calming breath "When we get home, I want you to go lay down until it's time for your appointment. Okay?"

"Do I have a choice?" Callie asked "Because I was going to work on my new song."

Lena shook her head "You can do that tonight, when we get home I want you on your bed until counseling."

"Okay" Callie sighed as she took a bite of her burger "You're the boss."

Lena shook her head and pushed Callie towards the door.

**The Fosters**

Lena and Callie arrived home to a quiet tense filled house. "Upstairs, lay down sweetheart" Lena reminded her daughter gently who didn't have to be told twice and flew up the stairs to get away from the tension.

Lena entered the kitchen to find Jude and Mariana sitting around the counter with quesadilla and tomato soup.

"Hi guys" She greeted them softly "That looks like a good lunch"

"Mariana made the soup, I made the quesadillas it sounded good"

"Comforting?" Lena asked tilting her head to the side as she eyed her daughter. She looked like she had a good cry. Her eyes were still red and puffy. Her hair hadn't been fixed from being under blankets and she looked exhausted.

Lena moved over to her and pulled her into her side. Mariana lost it and burst into tears, dropping her quesadilla to her plate turning all the way on the stool to bury herself into Lena.

"Where's Jesus now?" Lena asked rubbing her hand up and down Mariana's back while resting her chin on top of her head.

"He grabbed his skate board, and the quesadilla I made him and left. He said he'd be home for dinner."

"He hates me" Mariana sobbed "But, I am not wrong to not like those games."

Lena kissed her and shook her head "No, baby no you're not wrong to like the games" She watched as Jude frowned and pushed his plate away.

"But" Lena paused "Your brother's are not wrong for liking them either."

Jude snuck a surprised glance at Lena.

"Your brothers know the rules mom and I have set on the violence of the games, they know the ratings. I don't love the games they play" Lena admitted "And I don't love that mom goes to work every say where she's with gun and could have guns pointed at her. I have to choose to trust my boys, and I have to choose to trust my wife to make responsible choices, but I DO NOT have to watch it, or be around it" Lena said seriously. "Mariana, this house is big enough that if they are playing a game that you don't like you can go into another room."

Mariana sniffed and nodded "I know mom, I was just seeing what they were doing."

"And" Lena turned to Jude "You and Jesus need to remember to be sensitive to the girls, they did live through a school shooting, up closer and personal. Their dislike for guns comes by honestly. If they come into the room to ask a question, maybe you could pause it."

Jude nodded.

"Now where is this game that got everyone so upset, may I see it?"

Jude cleared his throat "Um Jesus took it when he left."

Lena raised an eyebrow "I see, Jude was the game rated outside of mine and mom's rating?"

Jude crinkled his forehead a little then nodded "Yes"

Lena shook her head "Thank you for being honest buddy, I do appreciate that, however for the next two weeks video games are off limits. Its summer be outside."

"Yes, mom" He said with a slight groan and roll of the eyes.

Lena shook her head and turned to Mariana "Honey, I can tell this morning was rough on you. Why don't you finish your lunch then go lay down for a little bit?"

Mariana nodded and put her dishes in the dishwasher "I am done."

"Your sister is resting up there too" Lena warned "She may be asleep."

"Probably" Mariana nodded "She didn't sleep at all last night. She watched hours of Friends on her iPad."

"I love you" Lena said pulling Mariana into her arms before she could go up the stairs. "And your brother doesn't hate you, I promise. He's just figuring out his own things."

"I know" Mariana said softly before slipping up the stairs.

**The Fosters**

**_FB_**

_She was crying again, why did they always make her cry? He hated anyone that made her cry. He hated when his mother cried too, which she did a lot. He hated crying in general! He wanted to fix it. He wanted to take the tears away._

_He crawled onto the mattress with his sister and patted her back. _

_She looked at him with big wide eyes tears and dirt staining her cheeks. Her night night clutched up by her face._

_He reached out and touched her cheeks trying to catch the tears. "No llores , Mariana estoy aquí" (Don't Cry Mariana, I am here)_

_ She sniffed and looked down "Tuve un accidente ! Soy bruto ahora! Quiero mami ! Pero ella se ha ido!" (I had an accident! I am gross now! I want Mommy! But she is gone!" _

_Jesus ran his fingers through her hair and got up and headed to the bathroom. He turned on the tub even though they were not supposed to. He held his arm under it until it became warm. He put the plug in and then found some of his sister's bubble bath he poured some in before going back to her. He climbed their rickety broken dresser and managed to find on top a pair of footy pjs. _

_" Vamos Mariana , yo te limpie ! Está bien ! Yo aquí! Te hago todo mejor ! " ("Come Mariana, I clean you up! Is okay! I here! I make you all better!") _

_Mariana sniffed and rubbed her face. ""No se supone que tienes que tocar el baño " ("You're not supposed to touch the bath")_

_ Jesus shook his head as he reached for her hand "No me importa, ¿lloras?, tomaría cincuenta azotes solo para hacerte sentir mejor" (I don't care! You cry! I take a fifty spankings for it, just to make you better!) _

_Mariana gave him a small smile before leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Te amo" (I love you)_

_ Jesus smiled and then shook his head. "No más lágrimas" (No more cry) He took her hand and led into the bathroom with the clean clothing in his hands. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do to make his sister stop crying. Her tears pained him more than anyone elses._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Hey guys! Thank you for all your help with the last update! It was something I saw and wanted to try! You guys were great with helping me out and being gracious in letting me try something new! Happy Thursday! Hope you all have a great day!**

Stef entered the kitchen to the smell of taco meat cooking, Jude was grating the cheese, Callie was chopping up tomatoes while Mariana was shredding up the lettuce. "Hello, my babies" Stef smiled as she entered the kitchen stopping at the counter and grabbing an olive from the dish popping it quickly into her mouth.

"Hey honey" Lena greeted her as she continued to fry the meat. "Why don't you go up and change, dinner will be in about fifteen"

Stef nodded "Three of our babies are here, B should be done with camp soon, where is my other strapping young man?"

"I don't know" Lena said honestly "He's not answering his cell."

Stef paused "Wait, what?"

"Go change" Lena pointed up the stairs noticing Stef had the file folders in her hands that she had gotten from Bill just a few hours prior. "We'll talk once you're not in your work clothing."

"Okay" Stef shook her head "Are you and Callie, still going shopping tonight?"

Lena shook her head "Some days, you are worse than the children, go change!"

Stef exhaled "Fine, gosh it's like I stink or something, you want me out of the room so bad" She muttered under her breath, as Callie shook her head at Stef

"Tsk tsk, no mumbling in this house hold." She reminded her cheekily

Stef pointed her finger at her daughter and narrowed her eyes "Watch it kid, I got my eye on you."

Callie smiled before sticking her tongue out her "Oh, I am scared."

Stef had to laugh as she shook her head "This kid here, she's trouble I tell ya" She said grabbing Callie from behind "And this girl here needs this" She stuck her finger into her mouth then tried to stick it in Callie's ear. "Wet willy time."

Callie squealed as she tried to duck out of Stef's grip. "That's gross! Stop mom! Nasty!"

Lena tossed a rag at Stef "Stef, quit torturing my baby and go change. I would love my wife back down here as herself not the cop version."

Stef noticed Lena's eyes were locked on her gun and she nodded. Lena hated the gun being around the kids at all. "Yes, my love" She swatted Callie's back side playfully "This isn't over doll face, this isn't over."

"Eww gross" Mariana shook her head as she handed Callie a paper towel "See, that's why they have boys! Mom likes to play dirty!"

Stef shook her head but headed upstairs before she made Lena more nervous, and in fact she wanted to get Callie and Jude's medical records tucked away until she and Lena could look at them later.

"Mariana, set the table, Callie try calling your brother again for me please"

Callie grabbed her phone and slipped out to the back porch while Mariana grabbed the plates. "He said he'd be home for dinner"

"Yes" Lena agreed "He did say that, but he hasn't called to check in, how does he know when dinner is?"

Mariana shrugged "I guess that's a good point."

Brandon came in at this time looking beat.

"Oh, hey B" Lena greeted him. "Are you okay?" She paused really taking him in?"

He nodded and pushed his fingers through his hair "Uh, yeah um it was just a hot day, long day. The kids had fun but uh I am exhausted."

"Dinner is almost ready baby" Lena assured him "Why don't you go wash up, and come down. After dinner you can head to bed early?"

"Mama, I am not really hungry, can I just go shower and go to bed?"

Lena frowned 'Are you feeling okay? Did you drink enough water? Did you eat lunch?"

Brandon managed a little smile "Yes, I ate lunch I drank all three water bottles you packed me plus all of the water from my camelback, I promise I am fine. Just exhausted"

"I'll let you go" Lena nodded "Just remember I am your mom and I know you. I can tell when something is bothering you baby. Mom and I are always around if you need to talk."

Brandon went over to Lena and kissed her cheek "I love you too" He whispered to her. "Thank you for marrying my mom, and being our mom. We're really lucky kids"

Lena ran her thumb over his cheek before she let him go. "Get some rest" She said softly as she watched him go.

"That was strange" Mariana commented as Callie came back into the kitchen.

"Well?" Lena asked trying to shake off the worry she now had for Brandon turning to her daughter. "Did you get a hold of him?"

"Mmm hmm" Callie nodded "He'll be home in like five minutes, may I go check the mail?"

Lena watched as Callie played with the fringe of tank top while keeping her eyes down.

What was with her children thinking that she couldn't read them like open books.

She debated on questioning Callie farther, but after her nap this afternoon and her appointment she was less cranky and more her feisty happy self. Which she didn't want to mess with. Not when she was supposed to take her out and spend more one on one time with her. "Did you finish the tomatoes?"

Callie nodded "Yes mom, when I called Jesus I realized how good the sun felt and I realized how much I'd been inside today. The sun helps you know? So I thought maybe I could walk out to the mail box, and soak up some more Vitamin D"

Lena nodded "Back, inside in less than it is almost dinner. Don't make me track you down."

"I know" She nodded "I'll be right back, gonna go get my sandals" She said before running up the stairs.

Mariana looked to Lena "Uh, that was strange too."

Jude nodded in agreement "Our siblings are terrible liars!"

Mariana laughed "Expect me" She then cringed at the look Lena threw her. "Well, not that I lie that much, I mean. I was.. Oh boy."

"Who isn't lying?" Stef asked coming back into the kitchen now wearing a pair of capris and a teeshirt. "Where was Callie off to with such fire under her butt?"

"She wanted to check the mail" Mariana shrugged

"Because she wanted Vitamin D" Jude added

"Really?" Stef asked climbing onto a stool stealing a piece of cheese. "Did I hear B? I want to hear about his day with the little bity love bugs"

"Not happening" Jude shook his head stealing some cheese from the bowl and shoving into his mouth with a little sly grin "He went to bed"

"At six?" Stef's eyebrows shot up "Is he feeling okay? I am sure you checked yes?" She asked Lena.

She nodded "He's fine, just tired. Wanted to go to bed.

Stef groaned "God, I hope he's not coming down with something. The last thing this family needs is a summer stomach bug going through."

"Like the summer of 08?" Lena asked

"Don't you dare mention the summer of 08" Stef warned as Jude giggled and Mariana winced "Yes, please lets not go there again."

"Was it so bad?" Jude asked.

"Yes!" Mariana cried "Stomach flu, pink eye, broken nose, three broken fingers, six stitches, food poisoning, ear infections, strep throat, head lice and hand foot and mouth all within one week! We were a mess."

"I don't even want to know how that happened or any detail about that" Jude cringed his stomach turning slightly.

Lena laughed "The cuddling with my babies wasn't so bad."

"You say that now" Stef shook her head "You weren't saying that when I was picking your hair for lice for nine hours, while you threw up every five minutes"

Jude shook his head. "Gross"

"That is why we don't mention the summer of 08" Mariana added as she pulled the sour cream and salsa from the fridge.

Jude nodded "Point taken, point taken."

"So to happily change the subject" Stef smiled "Did we get a hold of our missing boy?"

Lena nodded "Callie did, he should be home soon."

"Good" Stef nodded "And then that brings me to the girl, are you taking her shopping after dinner?"

"I'd like to" Lena nodded "I think it would be great for her to have something small for Daphne, and I'd love to spend the time with her. Especially since our lunch date got crashed by this beautiful blonde cop."

"Oh a beautiful blonde cop huh?" Stef wiggled her eyebrows up and down and whistled "Hottie huh? Should I be worried?"

"Hottest woman I've ever seen" Lena smirked

"I am going to hurl" Mariana shook her head as Jude snickered.

Stef winked at her "Love you baby"

Mariana shook her head "No, no you don't. If you did you wouldn't use the words hottie as referring to yourself ever again around mom."

Lena laughed "Mariana finish setting the table."

* * *

Callie sat on the warm side walk keeping her eyes out for Jesus glancing at her phone every two seconds they were close on time. When he finally did roll in coming to a stop next to her dropping down next to her.

"I can't help you hide it, if it's going to need stitches" Callie warned "Let me see the damage."

Jesus held out his left hand to his sister wincing slightly.

Callie cringed seeing all the dried blood with fresh blood all over his hand "How'd you do this?" She asked grabbing the first aid kit.

"I am sure you heard about Mariana being upset about the video game we were playing?"

Callie nodded "Yes, and I am sorry this is going to sting" She warned as she used a wipe to try and wipe away the dried blood.

He winced and inhaled sharply but kept still "I was mad at her first, for judging me on playing this game. I would never hurt anyone!"

"We know" Callie assured him "Both of us know that. I don't think she was judging you for playing the game."

"Even if she wasn't I felt like she was for a few minutes" He shook his head "And then she started to cry." He shook his head looking down at his hand "And I had a flash of every time I saw her cry when we were little, and every time I did my best to save her." He shook his head "I spent our entire childhood trying to save her, to protect her with everything I had! For a second I felt with her judging me about the game that she was judging me as if I was someone who could hurt her, or worse what if she was judging me for not being able to save her. Then I had such intense anger inside because I didn't save her. I didn't even try."

Callie examined the cuts on his hand deeming they weren't so bad. She pulled out the liquid bandage to seal one wound regular bandages would work on the others. "I kind of understand how you feel"

Jesus raised his eyes to Callie's "You do?"

She nodded "mmmhmm after my mom died and dad was in prison, it was just Jude and I. I spent that entire time doing everything in my power to protect him. I took beatings, I went to bed without food, anything to make sure he was okay. I loved him that much"

Jesus nodded "I love Mariana, in a way I can't even explain"

"Right" Callie nodded "Well after we came here, Stef and Lena gave us a home and they loved us. I quickly learned that I had enough love to give back to them and you guys! The day of the shooting, I couldn't protect Jude, I couldn't get to you or Brandon, I couldn't protect Lena, or Mariana and afterwards for a very long time, I was angry at myself, because I failed."

"Callie, you were running for your life" Jesus defended for her.

"I know" She nodded "Trust me, I know. I still have nightmares of being behind Lena hearing the footsteps coming, hearing her heart race so fast. I can feel her skin getting clammy against mine as fear was eating her alive. But I couldn't have done anything differently. I just couldn't." She ran her fingers over his fingers "You couldn't have either, you had to be where you were. You couldn't have saved her. Plus" Callie tilted her head to the side "She has parents now, and Lena as her mother made the best decision for her. She saved her."

Jesus sighed "I wish could have saved her though, and Emma and Kate. Protected you and mama."

Callie smiled "I know"

"I was so mad today" Jesus sighed I broke the game that made my sister cry in my hands.

Callie nodded and finished bandaging his hand. "You should tell a mom, they won't be mad. I promise" She looked up at the house "And we have to go in now, they'll come haunting us down."

"Thanks" Jesus looked at his hand "I'll live?"

She nodded "Yeah, you'll be fine, I've seen worse, I am sure you've done worse wiping out on your skate board" She stood up and brushed her shorts off "However, if we don't get our buts inside we won't live. Jesus talk to them" She added in a softer tone.

"Good point, and I will I promise" He said tapping her shoulder with his.

Callie gathered the first aid stuff she'd snatched from the inside and headed in the house dumping it by the front door, she'd get it later.

Jesus left his board by the door over the first aid stuff and the pair headed into the kitchen.

"I was just about to send my search party out after you" Stef commented as she patted the stool next to her for one of the children.

"How was the vitamin D?" Lena asked narrowing her eyes at Callie.

"Needed" She gave Lena a small smirk before going to the sink and washing her hands playfully spraying Jesus with some water who was behind her to wash his as well before sliding into her spot next to Stef while Jesus went around to sit next to his sister he stopped by her wrapping his arm around her and kissing her cheek quickly "I love you" He whispered before sitting down in his seat.

She reached over and patted his knee giving him a smile "I love you too."

"Hey baby, you okay?" Lena asked looking at her son.

He nodded "Yes, thank you. Maybe before bed tonight we can talk?"

Lena nodded "Of course honey, I am always here for you."

He smiled "I know mama."

_The Fosters _

_FB_

_Her lip was out her arms were crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face. _

_"Are you okay?" Jesus asked entering the room and sitting on the end of her bed._

_"No! They took all my Disney stuff, I don't get to watch TV for a week! I have to go to bed at seven for a week, and I have to write a letter on respect" Mariana sniffed as she glared at him "And she yelled at me, and you just sat there" She said quieter._

_Jesus picked up Mariana's night night and handed it to her "At least they didn't take this."_

_She hugged it close and sighed "Yeah"_

_"Mariana, Stef and Lena are doing everything they can to adopt us. They are going to be our new mommies, Good mommies, mommies that do what mommies are supposed to. You shouldn't have stolen the cookies, or lied about it, or kicked at Lena or scratched Stef. You know better"_

_She sighed and looked down in shame "I know"_

_"They love us"_

_"I know"_

_"We love them, at least I do" Jesus said patting her knee._

_"I do too" She said softly _

_"Stef didn't yell at you, she raised her voice after you scratched her." He shook his head. "She needed your attention."_

_Mariana rubbed her face in her blanket as she nodded "I know"_

_"I don't have to protect you from them" He said softly "Because they want to be your mommy, they're going to do what mommies do. We won't always like it, we're kids, their grownups they don't understand us anymore then we do them. This is our safe home Mari."_

_Mariana sniffed and nodded "I know, I love it here even if I have to go to bed like a baby" She grumbled._

_Jesus sat next to her "I'll play with you lots though, during your normal TV times, we'll play together. It won't be so bad! This week will fly by"_

_He slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it. _

_She smiled at him before leaning against his shoulder "I love you"_

_"I love you too" He responded "But I am gonna be the blue guy in Candy land" He warned_

_She snickered "Okay" She agreed with a giggle._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- So something I should tell you about my stories, I don't outline them. I don't have major ideas, only little bitty ones and I go with it! Sometimes they take on a mind of their own and don't go anyway I originally thought. I promise I am working on Innocent but this story captured me and I just ran with it so surprise! You get another update! It's kind of a long one too.**

**I feel like I can't update with out ever saying thank you to all you readers! You guys really give me the drive to keep going! I write for fun and for me, but sharing with you guys is the biggest highlight, I get so much joy from sharing it with you all. I just can't say thank you enough!**

"You don't have to take me shopping" Callie said from the bottom of the stairs where she was watching Lena get her shoes on. With her arms crossed over her chest as she gave a dramatic sigh. "Seriously, we don't have to go shopping!"

"Why are you so against shopping with mama?" Stef asked as she sat down next to Callie on the stairs placing her hand on her knee only to have Callie let her legs fall straight out so her knee could no longer be touched.

"Because, we don't need to spend the money on Daphne, we've got five kids to worry about, and she's off for summer." She shrugged "That's what allowance is for, which really you shouldn't give us either when you do many other things for us. It's just more money going elsewhere. I've saved up for this day. I've got it covered."

"First of she's salary, she's still getting paid for summer" Stef assured "Second off, be a kid Callie. Think that money goes on trees for once in your life" She said more as joke. Trying to give Callie her childhood back was sometimes harder then she thought, though the girl was far wise beyond her years.

"I know things are tight, I hear you guys say so every time you guys go over the checkbook together." She twirled her hair around her finger "You guys always sound so upset."

"Those are private grown up conversations" Stef shook her head

"That you have in the kitchen, which is public to the household" Callie argued "We can't help but over hear them. We aren't stupid. We know things are tight, tighter now that you have Jude and me."

"Callie," Lena from the doorway. "It is not your job to worry about money, if we couldn't afford it. I wouldn't have offered. Sweetheart it's really okay. It's not like we're going out and buying her a new car."

Callie pushed her fingers through her hair "But, it's not important, I mean we could save the money"

Stef poked Callie's ribs with her fingertips.

"It's important to me." Lena exhaled, she then looked at her daughter's legs stretched out so Stef couldn't touch her, her arms crossed over her chest. Obviously she was not in the mood for shopping "You know what, never mind" She shook her head "I am not going to force you to do something you don't want to do. Just go upstairs please" Lena pointed up the stairs before wrapping her arms around herself.

Callie's jaw dropped as she looked to Stef for help who shook her head and pointed "You heard mama, go on upstairs, love."

"But…"Callie looked to Lena

"What? What Callie? You've made it clear to me all day that you didn't want to go. So why am I forcing you to do what you don't want to do! Go upstairs! Please."

Callie remained planted as she set her jaw. "No."

"Excuse me?" Stef asked looking at the girl. "You're mother asked you to go upstairs, I would think it would be in your best interest to stand up, and go up those stairs, now my little lady."

"That's not fair!" Callie argued as she glared at Stef, before she stood up. "I don't want to be sent to my room, as if I am too much to deal with again!"

"Honey, we don't think you're too much deal with, not now. Not ever" Lena shook her head "But, you've made it clear to me since this morning that you thought this idea was dumb. I can't force you into going with me. However my feelings are hurt and I need a little break. It's just a space break, nothing more. I still love you to pieces, but please go upstairs."

"I didn't say the idea was dumb!" Callie argued as her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Young lady, you need to go upstairs! Don't make us say it again" Stef warned as she stood as well standing in front of Callie.

"You're being totally unfair!" Callie snapped "This.. THIS RIGHT HERE IS DUMB" She yelled as her jaw set and her breathing became more intense as she glared at Stef taking a step forward as if she was going to go toe to toe with the blonde.

Stef put her hands on Callie's shoulder "You need to get a hold of yourself, you need to take deep breath and you need to go upstairs. We'll talk about this when we are all calm."

Callie angrily pushed Stef's hands off her shoulders. "No, don't touch me!" She then whirled around on Lena "And you're being more ridiculous then Stef!" She snapped "I never ONCE said to you all day that I didn't want to go and do something with you! What I said was you didn't need to BUY Daphne a gift! We didn't need to go shopping! I never said. Hey, I don't want to spend the day with you! I was supposed to get a whole afternoon with you!" She said wiping at her eyes angrily "And the minute someone else let out a whimper somewhere else I got the back seat again! We couldn't even finish our lunch together" She then turned to glare at Stef "Which by the way was supposed to be just her and me! You crashed it!"

"Go. Up. Stairs" Stef said in the calmest no nonsense voice she could muster up. One the kids usually didn't think twice about. "Do not, I repeat do not make me take you up there!"

"I wanted to spend time with you! I just didn't want you to waste money!" Callie yelled at Lena ignoring, Stef as her body literally shook with rage.

"It's a shame you're going to have to tell Daphne you're grounded" Stef shook her head "And you're going to miss her on her birthday. All because you chose to not do what you were asked the first time! You've crossed a serious line, and you're being very disrespectful right now! Which isn't my sweet Callie girl, take this moment and remove yourself from this situation calm down and become my sweet love bug again"

Callie's jaw dropped again and for a moment she didn't know what to say as Lena closed her eyes.

"Callie" Lena said calmly "Go, to your room. Now! Do not make us say it again!"

Callie shook her head as she wiped angrily at her tears that were falling. "I never said I didn't want to go!" Her voice cracked as hurt was evident in her voice now "And I don't care if you ground me, I will be seeing Daphne on her birthday! I won't let her down! Not when I am her family!" She pushed past Lena and Stef and flew up the stairs her door slamming a second later.

Lena rubbed her face as she sat down on the steps taking a deep breath "That was intense."

"That was pure rage" Stef commented sitting down next to Lena wrapping her arms around her wife. "I am pretty sure, she wanted to deck me there for a minute. At least she didn't nor did she scratch me."

"Maybe, I should still take her" Lena said after a minute ignoring Stef's comment about the scratching. "She's right; she never did say she didn't want to go."

"She also just threw a tantrum, a comparable tantrum to the one Mariana once threw. We shouldn't reward that. We didn't let our seven year old get away with it, why would we let our sixteen year old?" Stef shook her head "No, not at all. Callie is a smart girl with a lot of life under her belt, she knows that if she was concerned about money that she could have talked to you at any point in the day, and voice her concern. Her lunch may have been intruded on, but she was also alone with you on the car ride there, the car ride home, the ride to counseling and the car ride home. She had many times with just you that she could have said something."

Lena leaned into Stef "I suppose, she was really quiet today, getting her to talk was like pulling teeth."

"Yeah" Stef nodded "She's tired, and cranky and she's got a lot of anger she's stuffed deep down inside of her. It can't stay there forever. It's coming out. We dealt with this when Mariana was younger, we know how it works. We remind her how loved she is, and we stick to our boundaries. Tough love, is still love."

"I just wanted to do something special with her" Lena shook her head as she fought back some tears "I was so excited about it. I remember taking the kids to go pick out a gift for their friends. It was some of the best memories I have. They'd get so excited and watching them try and find the perfect thing. Their eyes lighting up, the conversations that followed an inside to their worlds." Lena let out a sigh "I was reminded of how much I loved it just last week when I took Jude to get a gift for Connor, we had a great time and he just talked and talked." Lena closed her eyes "And Callie's been pushing me away again lately" Lena admitted.

"She has?" Stef asked raising her eyebrow "Why haven't you said something?"

"At first, I thought I was being sensitive" Lena said wiping her eyes as she got up "But it's been little things, walking the other way if she saw me in the hallways at school, not riding home with me unless she had an appointment. She hasn't watched our show with me in a few weeks. She didn't want my help studying for finals."

Stef raised her eyebrow "Lena, honey you should have told me. I am sorry I should have noticed."

"I don't think she's been pulling away from you" Lena shook her head "She went to you for help with her homework. You guys have been running together and other little things. I think it's just me."

Stef tucked her hair behind her ear "But, she said she wanted to go with you"

"No" Lena shook her head "Not until she knew my feelings were hurt. Callie can't stand the thought of being the cause of hurting my feelings. She loves me" Lena explained as she wiped away a tear "I don't doubt that. I see it when I catch her watching me."

"You're easy to love" Stef smiled as she wrapped Lena up in her arms.

"I don't know why" Lena shook her head "I don't understand why my child is throwing up her protective walls against me, but she is, and today kind of confirmed that."

"We'll figure it out" Stef assured her. "You've got all summer with her" She grinned "And she just earned herself some grounding."

"About that" Lena held up her hands "Yes, I am fine with grounding her. She can't talk to us like that. No matter how upset she is. It's not respectful. However Daphne is a good kid who has had a really tough time and not a lot of support. I don't want to take her special day away from her. She needs it, they both do."

Stef nodded "Compromise? You take them and drop them off at mini golf and then they can walk to a close restaurant have lunch and you pick them up, take Daphne for ice cream then bring her home. They get time but not a whole day?"

Lena nodded "That's more than fair" She massaged her temples "I am going to go take a bath before I go talk to Jesus. Please Stef don't poke the bear, leave her be until bed time"

"Yes love" Stef smiled "I can handle that, however our teenager is going to bed by nine, I don't care if it's summer."

"And we're taking her iPad and computer" Lena said as she went up the stairs "And her phone for the night, she needs to sleep. Not editing pictures or watch TV all night long."

"Busted by the sister" Stef laughed "Nice, see this is why we have kids share rooms with each other! They keep us up to date on all the troubled happenings."

"That and we can't afford a six bedroom house

**The Fosters**

"Hey, Jude can I have a few minutes alone with Jesus" Lena asked as she entered the boys room.

Jude nodded and put his book down "Sure, where's mom?"

"She has a baseball game on downstairs"

"I guess I'll join her" He said grabbing his book back up tucking it under his arm before leaving the room.

Lena crossed the room and sat on the end of Jesus's bed. "How are you holding up? Rough first day of summer huh?"

"This summer feels tainted" He mumbled

"What do you mean?" She asked tilting her head to the side as she reached out and patted his leg.

"I know it's been like six weeks, but going into summer break after the hardest school year ever, it just doesn't seem important. It feels wrong to be planning family vacations when many families are reminded that they are now smaller. Family vacations will never be the same."

"Survivors guilt" Lena said softly "I've got it, to baby. We can't stop living our lives though. We have to live. That's what Emma would want you to do."

Jesus nodded "I know, it's just not Emma, I miss. I just think about all those moms and dads brothers and sisters missing someone. I feel guilty that all of us are fine."

"Sometimes I feel that way too" Lena admitted "I have since the first day, then I feel selfish that I am so thankful that I get to kiss and hug all five of my babies."

"Does it go away?"

She nodded "Sometimes, I have to work through it, I have to make a choice to not let it get to me. I have to remember that it's not my fault there was a shooting, and I couldn't control the outcome. Counseling, is really helping me through this, Jesus I think you should be seeing ours still"

Jesus held out his left hand to Lena that was scraped up and bandaged. "Maybe"

Lena took his hand in hers and studied it "What happened?" She asked running her fingers over the bandages.

"I was holding the game that made Mariana cry, and busted it with my hand. It kind of cut up my hand. Callie cleaned it up and bandaged it for me" He admitted "But, she also said I should talk to you."

Lena couldn't help a little smile "She did huh? She's a smart girl, and she's right. Talking to me is always a good thing." She grabbed his right hand and held it in both of hers. "I love you more than the air that I breathe. You know this right?"

Jesus nodded "Yes, I know."

"I am sorry" She apologized "I've seen you struggle the last few days, and I haven't stepped up and helped you and that's all on me and I am so sorry." She admitted "Sometimes I don't know how to help, and this is one of those times. I don't have the words of wisdom to give you" She brought his fingers to her lips and kissed them "But, I am here and I can always listen. As your mother I have to do what's right for you. I scheduled you an appointment tomorrow morning to see a counselor at the office that we go to, but this one is male, I thought maybe that be easier on you"

Jesus looked at her fingers holding his hand "It doesn't make me crazy?"

"Do you think your sisters or I are crazy?" Lena asked "Because we're still going?"

Jesus shook his head "No, of course not!"

"Then how do you think that you'd be crazy?"

He looked down at his bandaged hand "Because I did this?"

She shook her head "No, that doesn't make you crazy bud, that was just anger coming out in a unhealthy way. Going to counseling is going to give you the tools that you need to let your anger out in healthy ways. Baby these things take time to process and deal with" She assured him "And everyone heals on their own time. So please don't be discouraged."

He sighed "It's just really weird time right now mom"

"I hear you on that" She agreed "Son, there is something that we need to address though, Jude mentioned that this game was rated higher then mom and I like you playing"

Jesus gave her a small embarrassed smirk "Little brothers are a pain in the butt."

"I bet Brandon could agree to that." She said with a grin as she poked him "and all his knocked over Lego towers."

Jesus blushed "I wasn't trying to knock them over, I just had places to be."

"Yeah" Lena laughed "Babe, mom and I set those rules for a reason, now I know the game is broken and you kind of got a big life lesson here, but no video games two weeks."

Jesus groaned "Augh torture, what am I supposed to do!"

"Be outside"

"But"

She raised her eyebrow at him, and he groaned "Fine. I'll work on my skate board, and catch up on my Netflix series"

"Tomorrow be ready to go by nine, okay?"

"Yes mom"

"And Jesus"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, and I am proud of you. You're a great brother and awesome son! I am a pretty lucky woman to be able to call myself your mom."

"Funny, I was thinking it was us kids that are the lucky ones to be able to call you mom."

Lena winked at him and blew him a kiss "Don't stay up too late watching Netflix" She then headed to the door "I am going to let your brother know it's safe to come back in, be nice" She warned "he did the right thing"

Jesus laughed "Yeah, I know. I am not upset with him. He's the little brother he's supposed to be all annoying like it's his job."

Lena shook her head and rolled her eyes with a smile "Nice perspective"

_The Fosters_

_FB _

_"Mariana, love" Stef said kneeling in front of the young girl. "Here something you've got to learn in life, when you make a mistake, and you own up to it, you'll be in less trouble, then if you lie about it. Lies have a way of getting bigger as they go, and the truth always comes out. It just does" _

_Lena knelt next to Stef placing her hands on Mariana's legs. "What mommy is saying is true, lies just get you into more trouble. I don't like being lied to, that will make me angry."_

_Mariana pulled her legs away from the women and wrapped her arms around herself tightly as she glared at them._

_"So, here's your chance" Stef said softly "Tell us truth, you're going to be in less trouble. We're moms we know lies when we hear one."_

_Mariana shrugged and looked at her lap._

_"Did you steal the cookies that mama put away?"_

_"I didn't steal them!" Mariana defended_

_"Did you take them, and eat them, and give them out to all your friends?"_

_Mariana looked down at her lap. "I didn't steal them!"_

_"Did they belong to you?" Stef asked_

_She shook her head "They were in our house! I didn't steal them!"_

_"Yes, but they weren't yours were they?" Stef asked gently. Jesus and Mariana didn't handle reprimands well. It was hard correcting behavior when the kids took it so hard. Their trust issues made their anxiety run high. _

_"Mariana, mama made those cookies for a meeting she has to go tonight, you knew this when you helped her make them. She told you what they were for! She pulled out five cookies and set them aside for after dinner tonight, one for each of us yes?"_

_Mariana looked to Lena and then back to Stef "I don't know"_

_"Mariana, I don't think you're being honest with me" Stef said calmly as she touched the girl's knee. "Mama, told me that you helped her make them, that you knew they were for the meeting tonight, and then when she went upstairs to help brother with his reading time while you were supposed to be playing in the back yard the cookies went missing. She then told me that she found you in the front yard with all the kids from the block."_

_"I helped make them" Mariana defended as she glared at Lena for selling her out._

_"But they were not yours, they were mamas and they weren't for us at all! You're lucky she saved us some."_

_"I wanted them!" Mariana glared at Stef._

_Lena looked to Stef in surprise, the twins had been with them for a while now, they thought of the house as their home. They were finally feeling safe. This was evident now. Mariana was feeling safe to let her true emotions show. Lena had suspected for some time that Mariana was harboring some pent up anger, it came out in her coloring and her dramatic play. Lena had on more than one occasion sat outside Mariana's room listening to her play with her Barbies and dolls. She got so much insight on her child this way, and she was able to bring it to Mariana's counselor. Though now that Mariana was talking all the time she went less to see her. _

_"I know that you wanted them" Stef gave an understanding nod "I would want them too, but sometimes we can't always have what we want. That doesn't mean you get to just take them! What you did was wrong, and I think you know this. You owe mama an apology, because now she has to run to the store and get store bought cookies because she doesn't have time to make new ones."_

_Mariana's eyes filled with tears "No"_

_Lena went to pat the girls leg, in hopes to calm her down a bit but Mariana instantly started to kick at her. "No! No! NO" She yelled as Stef went in for the move and scooped up Mariana quickly so she couldn't get at Lena._

_"Hey" Stef warned "No, thank you. We don't kick mama."_

_Mariana started to squirm in Stef's arms. "PUT ME DOWN" She screamed "NOW! PUT ME DOWN"_

_Jesus had herd his sister yelling and came into the room. His eyes wide but he stood back._

_"HELP ME!" Mariana screamed to him as she used her finger nails to try and pry Stef's arms off or her, successfully scratching her in the meantime._

_Stef inhaled sharply "Mariana" She raised her voice to grab the girl's attention before she grabbed a hold of her hands and held them as she sat down with her holding her tightly against her body._

_Mariana continued to struggle she screamed for a few minutes while Stef just held on tightly rocking her. "Love it's okay, it's okay, you're safe you're safe my baby" She whispered into her ears. Soon the screams turned to sobs and she stopped fighting Stef. _

_"Don't get rid of me" Mariana begged in a sob as Stef pulled her tighter in her arms rocking her._

_"Never" She shook her head as Lena joined them sandwiching Mariana between them. "No matter, what you do, we'll always love you! Always"_

_Lena nodded as she placed a kiss to Mariana's sticky wet cheek. "We love you so much baby, I promise nothing changes that."_

_"Here" Stef said pulling the blankie that was on the couch next to them into her hands and holding it to the girl who instantly hugged it tight with one hand while her thumb went into her mouth with her hand. _

_"Just breathe baby" Lena whispered to her "You're okay, I promise, we'd never get rid of you."_

_"We love you" Stef added_

_Mariana sniffed and calmed herself as Stef kept kissing her over and over. After ten minutes Mariana was calm so Stef pushed her back a little and held her face in her hands using her thumbs to wipe away any extra tears. _

_"You can't take things that aren't yours, you can't lie, you can't kick mama or scratch anyone those are not okay things" She said softly locking eyes with Mariana "But that doesn't change how much I love you. It just means you're going to have some consequences, bedtime all week at 7, no tv, and I want you to put your princess dolls away for a week. "_

_Mariana whimpered her lip trembling "I am sorry"_

_"I know" Stef nodded "And these consequences are because mama and I love you so much, that we want what's best for you, and we want you to be your best. This will help remind you."_

_"Mommy is right" Lena said taking Mariana from Stef and holding her tightly to her. "We love you so much princess"_

_"I am sorry mama" Mariana whispered into Lena's ear. "I won't take your cookies again"_

_Lena leaned in and stole a kiss "I know, I forgive you." _

_"Why don't you go up to your room" Stef said softly "I'll few minutes to help you get ready for bed."_

_Mariana sighed and climbed off of Lena's lap "Yes mommy" She said quietly as she grabbed night night and slipped out of the room. Jesus following after her._

_Lena leaned back against the couch "That was intense"_

_Stef nodded "You can say that again, poor baby"_

_"You know, that anger wasn't really directed at us?"_

_Stef nodded "I know, she's just angry in general it's common for foster kids, she's been through a lot. We're safe it's coming out."_

_Lena nodded "I think we should talk to a support group, and her counselor and get some tools ourselfs on how to handle this the best."_

_"That's a great idea my love" Stef agreed "And when you get home, let's look at that. However you need to go, you have to run to the store"_

_Lena groaned and nodded as she stood up and kissed Stef's cheek. "I love you, thank you for being the love of my life, and the mother to our children."_

_Stef patted Lena's bottom "You make, it look easy. I love being a mother with you. Go baby before I kidnap you and selfishly make you stay home with me."_

_Lena laughed and kissed Stef's cheek "I'll be back" She said winked at her and gave her a small wave "Don't burn the house down, or lose any kids, or give them icec ream and don't forget about baths" She laughed as Stef pointed with her finger "Go mama, I've got this under control."  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Happy Saturday everyone! Enjoy your weekend! **

"Hey Miss Thing, whatca doing?" Stef asked as her and Lena entered her and Callie's room just shortly after nine.

Mariana closed her laptop "I was just playing around on my Facebook" She looked at her sister "And now, I am thinking you want to talk to Callie, about whatever reason she came in hysterical and pissed and not putting anything together in a straight sentence. So I'll just go find myself a snack."

"Jude talked me into putting The Hunger Game's down stairs."

"Oooh" Mariana's eyes lit up "I think a snack and joining Judicorn sounds like a great plan."

Lena watched as Mariana put her laptop away and out of the corner of her eye she spotted the girls blankie they had pulled out six weeks ago tucked under her pillow. She'd given it up a few years ago, and now after the shooting, it was obvious the girl needed it again. Lena felt her heart break a little. Her kids just didn't feel safe. She gave her a smile "Callie's going to bed now, so when you come back in please be respectful of that."

Mariana nodded and turned on the lights that were over her bed on, and she turned on her nightlight as well. Another example of how the girls weren't resting at ease.

"Thanks baby" Lena rubbed her shoulder as she walked by.

Stef playfully swatted Mariana's behind as she walked by her "Yes thank you baby girl"

Mariana jumped and mocked glared at Stef. "Mom!" She rolled her eyes then left the room.

Stef looked to Lena before she moved over to Callie's bed. The young girl had her head phones in her back was to them, her journal on her lap a pen in her hand, and her bear that Lena had given her was tucked in beside her. She could tell by how tense the girl's shoulders had become since they entered the room.

Lena took a deep breath confrontation with her children was never her favorite thing. She took the lead and sat down on Callie's bed rubbing her fingers up and down Callie's spine for a few seconds.

Callie tensed up even more, but she didn't pull away which Lena took as a good sign so she continued to run her fingers up and down her back while Stef sat at the foot of the bed.

After another few minutes Lena leaned up and removed Callie's headphones from her ears. "Alright, sweetheart I know you don't want to do this right now, but I refuse to let us go to bed upset. Never go to bed angry" She said softly "So turn around please, it's time to talk to us."

Callie stilled for a moment staring at her journal debating it, until Stef cleared her throat.

She closed her journal and tucked it under her pillow case as she turned around placing her back to the wall bringing up her knees protectively as she stuffed the bear under the blankets too quickly almost embarrassed to be caught with it.

Callie looked at them but didn't say anything.

It was those looks that always got to Stef, the way her eyes would dart to side biting on her lip ever so slightly. In those moments she looked so young.

"My love, we love you" Stef stated "And you're not going anywhere, no matter how angry you get us, we're not leaving you and we're never going to give up on you, or send you away. You know this yes?" She asked tilting her head to the side as she placed her hand on Callie's ankle.

Callie looked at Stef's hand on her leg before her eyes traveled up to Stef's eyes before she nodded her head signaling she understood and knew that answer.

"What happened tonight, can't happen again Callie" Stef continued on. "You can be mad at us, you can be upset with a situation, but you my friend have a voice and words that does not involve you screaming at us." Stef took a deep breath. "You were very out of line and very disrespectful. Which isn't you, it's not! It is not a becoming feature" Stef shook her head "And baby, you are so much more then what I saw of you this evening."

Callie looked at her hands for a few minutes before she looked up again. "I am sorry, I yelled at you."

"It's not just me you own an apology" Stef prodded as Callie stole a glance at Lena "I am sorry"

Lena gave her a small encouraging smile "I forgive you."

"With the behavior that was witnessed downstairs earlier, there are consequences" Stef continued as Callie's eyes went back to her.

"I know, I am grounded" She mumbled

"Mmm hmm" Stef nodded "But thanks your mama here, you'll still be seeing Daphne tomorrow."

Callie looked up to Lena in shock "What? Really?"

"It won't be like you originally planned" Stef cautioned "Mama will drive you to the mini golf place, you and Daphne can walk to somewhere nearby for lunch then your mother will pick you up and take her home. It won't be an all day event, but mama thought it was important you were there for her on her birthday."

Callie's eyes darted back to Lena. "Thank you, mom"

"Of course, family is important" She said tucking Callie's hair behind her ear. "She's important to you, so she is important me."

A little smile tugged at Callie's lip.

"But there is more" Stef said pulling the girls attention back to her. "You're grounded for three weeks. Bed by nine every night no exceptions, everyday you will spend two hours taking a rest time"

Callie's jaw dropped "Wait? What I have to nap?"

"If you nap that's great, if you don't that's fine but you showed me today that you need a few hours to yourself every day. You're clearly exhausted."

Callie let out a sigh and nodded "Fine"

"No TV, No internet. In fact I am taking your devices. You can have your phone back in the morning."

Callie nodded as she handed Stef her iPad "My computer is over there" She pointed to the desk.

"We're not doing this to be mean, we're doing this because we want you to be the best you that you can be. This will be a great reminder of that."

Callie sighed "I am sorry"

"I know you are my love" Stef leaned in and kissed Callie's forehead "Any flare ups or attitude during the next three weeks will only add time, do you understand?"

"Yes. Mom" She agreed.

"I love you" Stef said standing up and heading over to get Callie's computer.

Lena glanced at the clock and patted Callie's arm "Get your pjs on go get ready for bed, and then come back here. I'll be waiting for you."

Callie raised her eyebrow "What?"

"I want to tuck you in" Lena said softly "Our alone time today, may have gotten thrown off, but I can still squeeze a few moments in."

"It's after nine" Callie commented with a small smirk "Mom said no expectations"

"Hey" Stef warned from unplugging the computer "Mom, also said attitude earned more time."

"I was just teasing" Callie held up her hands. "I am sorry" She grabbed her pjs and headed out of the room.

"I know you said bed at nine" Lena said "And we're already late getting to her."

Stef laughed "Honey, you're the mom too there is always a gray area. She just doesn't need to focus on the loop holes"

"That went easy" Lena said after a minute

"She was calm" Stef reminded her "She's always really easy when she's calm. We just need to figure out what is triggering her anxiety and anger and get rid of the lies she's believing and fix her focus."

"And with that child it's never that simple" Lena said sadly. "But I did talk to her counselor a few minutes this afternoon while Callie was using the restroom. She's going to set us up for a couple of sessions together again."

"That's good?" Stef smiled

"Well, I thought earlier she was pulling away, thankfully I made the appointments, but then tonight it proved it. It kind of scares me" She admitted "I was hoping that I was being sensitive" Lena shook her head as she stood up off of Callie's bed and pulled the blankets back.

"Now we know" Stef assured her. "We'll figure it out."

"I know, but sometimes when I can't help my kids I feel like a failure."

"I think every parent feels that." Stef said putting Callie's eltronics on Mariana's bed before hugging her wife holding her close. "Good thing we're a team"

Lena smiled "Good point."

Callie entered the room clearing her voice to let her know that she was there.

Stef gathered the things and held them in one arm using her free arm to pull the girl to her side. "Good night my bug, if you need anything you know you can always come get me. I love you"

"Love you too" Callie replied with a smile as she kissed Stef's cheek. "Goodnight mom."

"Ah I am back to mom" Stef teased "For awhile there I thought I was Stef again"

Callie blushed "Sorry"

"Well goodnight" Stef winked to Lena before leaving the room.

"Climb in" Lena instructed to Callie.

Callie blushed and crawled in while Lena grabbed the bear from under the blankets and handed it to her before she crawled in next to her.

Callie rolled onto her side facing Lena with her bear tucked in her arm as she reached out and played with Lena's bracelets.

"I am sorry, our time together got all crazy, good thing about summer is I can make it up to you quicker" Lena said softy.

"It's okay" Callie shrugged

"I know you don't want to talk to me right now, and I don't know why but, I am not going to push you to talk to me right now. Remember, I am always here for you."

Callie nodded as her eyes stayed on Lena's wrists moving her bracelets.

"Slug a bug, I do have a question for you though, and I do want you to answer it."

Callie twirled a bracelet around her mother's wrist but nodded "I'll try"

"Tomorrow, when I take the twins for counseling, do you want me to see if I can get you a prescription for something to help you sleep?"

Callie's eyes finally left Lena's wrists their brown eyes locked for a moment as Callie's lip quivered slightly before she blinked them away. "I am fine."

"I don't think you are" Lena shook her head "And I am watching you struggle, and I am not trying to fix it, tomorrow, I am going to get you something."

"I am just not tired, that's all"

"But you are" Lena shook her head "I can see it, in everything you do." She ran her fingers through Callie's hair.

Callie let out a little noise before looking up at Lena. "I am sorry, I hurt your feelings today, I didn't mean to hurt you, and then I got hurt myself and I wanted you to hurt, and that was dumb and I am sorry."

"I've already forgiven you, you've already been issued your consequences, its done and over." Lena assured her "However, in the future honey if you're really worried about something come and talk to me. I can't make you feel better if I don't know."

Callie nodded "You really don't hate me?" She asked her eyes searching Lena's for truth.

"Hate my slug a bug?" Lena laughed "Never, baby never. You can scream at me all you want. It'll only give you a sore throat and a life time of grounding. It'll never take my love" She leaned in and kissed Callie's forehead again "I love you, that's a promise"

She tapped the bear's head in her arms and winked "How could I hate the person I shared my precious bear with? Do you remember what I said when I gave him to you?"

Callie hugged the stuffed animal closer to her, it still smelled like Lena. She nodded with a shy smile "You waited your entire life to find the perfect person to share your bear with, and that was me." She paused for a moment"How could that I person? You could have given the bear to mom or Mariana" Callie shook her head "I didn't deserve it."

Lena closed her eyes her daughter's self esteem was low again.

"Mariana, had her special blanket. Mom didn't need it, plus mom wears a ring and I wear the other were connected forever that way" She winked "Jesus would have ripped it's head off trying to see what's inside. Brandon would have shelved him. Jude may have appreciated him for a short time' She said honestly "But as he gets older, it would lose value and become a shelf bear. I chose you, because you needed something to bring you comfort, and security. I know that for the rest of your life, as long as you have that bear you'll always of home with you, a piece of me. A reminder of how loved you are."

A tear fell down Callie's cheek landing on the bear as she snuggled it closer to Lena but stayed quiet.

"I am sorry" Lena said after a minute of silence "I am sorry, if my sending you upstairs today, made you feel like you weren't worth anything. I just upset and wanted to talk to mom. I thought if you and I just took a little space it would calm us both down. I am sorry Callie. I could have went somewhere else and left you be. I didn't to make you feel like you were in trouble."

"I would have followed you" Callie mumbled

"What was that honey?" Lena asked running her fingers down Callie's arms

"I wanted us to go, I didn't want to disappoint you, I saw that it was important to you. So I wanted you to go. I was trying to make you take me still. I was trying to tell you I was okay with going, but when you sent me upstairs I kind of felt like I wasn't good enough for you. I just kept hearing a loud voice saying you didn't want me anymore. Then I got angry" She whispered as she rolled over all the way to her other side so she was facing the wall. "I was so angry, and I wanted to destroy everything. Like when I was little. I didn't know what to do with it."

Lena scooted closer to Callie and pulled her close to her resting her chin on Callie's shoulder. "I was disappointed in the situation baby. I wasn't disappointed in you, we could have still gone if you had just calmly talked to me. However when you started yelling then mom thought you were being disrespectful and it went down hill from there. I shouldn't have tried to send you away, you were not in trouble, but you could have calmly talked to me at any point today about this. It didn't have to go down that way. What did I tell you at lunch today? If you hear the voices in your head you come talk to me, let me help you sort them out. You didn't even try to talk to me today Callie. You just didn't. I can't help you if you don't talk to me, I am not a mind reader honey. I wish I were."

Callie let out a sigh "Everyone always wants me to talk, and sometimes I just can't." She shook her head as she closed her eyes curling up small.

"We'll keep working on it" Lena whispered into her ear as she kissed again "Because you're worth it" She promised her.

* * *

It was after two when Stef came down the stairs with the kids medical records in her hands. She couldn't sleep so she was going to read their files and make some tea when she found Brandon sitting at the counter his own cup of tea in his hand.

"Hey, B" She greeted softly "Can't sleep?"

He shook his head "No, I slept for awhile, but I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep so I came down here. Why aren't you asleep?"

She put her files down and sat next to him "My bed is empty, it's harder to sleep."

Brandon raised an eyebrow "What?"

"Oh mama fell asleep on Callie's bed with her, I didn't have the heart to wake her to have her come to our bed."

"Maybe you should have, Callie's bed is small that can't be comfortable for either one of them"

Stef shrugged "They'd wake up if they weren't comfortable"

"Good point"

Stef rested her hand on Brandon's arm. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

He shook his head "Nothing, It was just a long day"

"The kids?" Stef asked

He shrugged "They were cute, and so excited to get to be at camp."

"But?" Stef asked "I feel like there is a but."

"I don't know mom, I don't know what I expecting." He shook his head "I don't really feel like talking at the moment, if that's okay?"

She nodded "Of course, but you'll come to us if you need something?"

Brandon nodded "Don't worry" He said softly as he got up and kissed her cheek "I am okay"

Stef sighed and nodded "Alright, I trust you. If you need me come find me, yes?"

He nodded "I am going to try and sleep again." He looked at the files "What are those?"

"Just some stuff I got from work today, that I want to look over."

"Oh" He nodded "Well don't stay up to late, and I bet mama is up with in a hour and crawls into your bed. She's going to wake sore" He shook his head "You two aren't as young as you used to be" He teased as Stef threw a towel at him "Goodnight Brandon" She laughed

"Night mom" He smiled with a wink.

_The Fosters_

_FB_

_The little blonde girl that Brandon recalled being named Harmony pulled the littler girl with red hair Chelsea off to the side. It was lunch time and the kids were free to eat their lunches where ever around the park. Brandon had been on his way to find a shady spot when he saw the two little girls duck behind a trash can. The blonde one pulled out a sandwich from a bag she took three bites then handed the rest to her little sister. "This is all we have today" She said softly "But you eat it"_

_Chelsea's little hands shook as she took the sandwich "Thank you" She said softly as Harmony stood up and looked around before she began to dig in the garbage can pulling out some fries and half a hamburger._

_Brandon's stomach turned as he quickly rushed over to them. Harmony's eyes got big at being caught "Um, I" She shook her head "I wasn't going to eat it"_

_Brandon took the left overs garbage and threw it back into the trash as he sat down next to them and dug out his own lunch "I'll let you in on a little secret, my mom always packs more then I can eat" He pulled out a whole extra sandwich and handed it to the girls. "Why don't you eat this, and these" He handed them the cookies, while taking out another sandwich for himself._

_"No" Harmony shook her head "Mommy, get mad! She said if people find out, we will get taken away! She'll find a new job! Then we'll have food"_

_Chelsea's lip quivered "I want my mommy"_

_"I am not going to let you get taken away from your mommy" Brandon promised "I am just sharing my lunch with you. It's okay. I bet your hungry."_

_"Mommy's at the food bank right now" Harmony explained "She'll come home with food, then when she gets a job we'll have more. She's trying! She is!" _

_Brandon pulled the little girl into his side giving her a side hug. "It's going to be okay, I promise you. It's going to be okay. Right now just eat. You'll see that will make you feel better."_

_Harmony's eyes were big but she took the sandwich Brandon gave her and began to eat it greedily afraid he'd change his mind._

_Brandon sat with the two girls for the rest of lunch the three just talked about little things, just as lunch was wrapping they heard a booming voice that caused the little girls to jump._

_"OSCAR"_

_Brandon's eyes went to a huge man storming the play ground his eyes darted to the play structure where a little boy maybe eight had been playing on the slide. "OSCAR" The man roared again "Get your butt over here now son!" He yelled "What do you think you're doing? The house is a mess! Dishes every where! Dog shit over the yard and you're here playing!"_

_Brandon watched helplessly as the little boy scrambled down "I just wanted to learn about music Daddy" He defended as he ran to his father. _

_"With the house being a mess?" The man roared again causing Oscar to jump "You don't get to play until your chores are done!" He pointed "Now get home"_

_Brandon and the girls watched as Oscar ran across the street to a little run down house the man following behind. He quickly stood up "Sir" He called out to the father "Sir, we'd love for Oscar to stay, he's doing great."_

_The man glared at Brandon "Well too bad, kid knows he has chores first! He can't play till he does his chores. I put a roof over his head! He can help out" The man glared at Brandon "If the kid can remember his responsibilities first, he may come back tomorrow, but he is done for the day! WORK FIRST" He glared "And don't you dare tell me how to parent again" He then stormed off muttering about rich spoiled kids not knowing how to earn a dollar with everything in life handed to them. _

_"Oscar's Daddy just yells a lot" Harmony said touching Brandon's knee "He don't hit, he's just been sad since Oscar's mama ran away, My mommy and Mrs. Peterson they keep an eye on Oscar and his daddy with CPS a phone call away, but he never hits. He just yells some days. Oscars okay, and w'ere going to be okay too. Just as soon as my mommy gets a job."_

_Chelsea offered Brandon a smile as she ate a cookie _

_Brandon sat back down next to the girls, as he realized how lucky he'd been to have the parents he had. Even when his dad was drinking, his mom had always been there for him. He'd never known what it was like to go hungry, he had always been clean and loved and got to play and be a kid. He never worried about the things these kids were worrying about. Things that his own siblings had once worried about._

_He gave the girls a reassuring smile as his heart sank into his stomach. He now had two weeks to figure out how to help these little children._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- I am still working on Innocent, I promise it will be up this week too! I am just going with what I have steady idea flows coming in! As always Thank you again for the reviews, love, PM's, favorites! You guys encourage me so much!**

The Fosters

"Good morning sunshine!" Stef greeted Lena happily as Lena stumbled into the kitchen rubbing her neck.

"Mmm" She mumbled

"Coffee?" Stef asked handing her a cup of coffee.

"Mmmhmm" Lena smiled

"Sore?" Stef guessed

Lena nodded "I don't know how both Callie and I slept on her twin bed all night long, but we did. We need to get her a bigger bed. Mariana's bed is bigger."

Stef nodded "We could, if Callie wants a bigger bed, we originally got her that bed because..." She paused even just thinking it made her heart sink.

"She was only supposed to be here temporally" Lena shook her head "I can't even picture my life without her. I feel like I've loved her and Jude all my life."

"Speaking of" Stef scanned the room "Where is our bug?"

"Sneaking in the first shower of the day."

Stef went to her purse "Look what I found in her file" She said quickly "I am making a copy for my desk at work. She said handing Lena a picture.

"Oh my gosh, is this new born Callie? Look at her nose!"

Stef looked over Lena's shoulder as her wife studied the picture. "Look at all the hair she had, my word. She was just a little peanut!"

"Exactly" Stef nodded "She was premature, she was only four pounds when she was born, which could explain why she got so sick as a child. Small babies are always playing the catch up game."

"This is the picture the hospital takes isn't it?" Lena asked as she traced Callie's features with her finger tip. "I know that Jude and Callie were loved before Colleen died, and had a good home but sometimes I wish I'd had them since the day they were born."

Stef nodded "I know, I wish there was a way we could have swooped in and taken Jesus and Mariana right after birth, and gotten Jude and Callie as babies, however I am just thankful I have them now."

"I am guessing there isn't a picture of new born Jude is there?"

Stef shook her head "No, because he wasn't born at the hospital, I mean we have the picture he has with Colleen and Callie, but none like this" She said taking the picture back from Lena and tucking it in her purse "You want a copy too?"

"Yes, please" She nodded as she sipped her coffee "Find anything in the records?"

"No, not really I just skimmed once I saw that picture, and I kind of got focused on that. Picturing holding a four pound baby. I can't imagine. I tucked the files away so we could look at them together."

"Good" Lena nodded.

"Did Callie sleep last night?"

Lena shook her head "Not well, Stef those girls are keeping each other awake at night, and they haven't been telling us."

"What?" Stef asked as she poured herself a bowl of Cherrios"

"Mariana woke up several times last night. So I got up with her and would get her back to sleep, then I'd notice Callie was awake and wiggling around. So I'd go back and lay with her and eventually she'd fall asleep. The last time Mariana woke up Callie was in a weird state, not awake not asleep, so I asked her questions."

"Lena" Stef shook her head

"I didn't ask her personal questions, like why she's avoiding me, I think it's wrong to abuse that state. However I did ask her if this happened a lot, and she replied every night, and normally she was the one that got up with Mariana. So Callie is losing sleep because Mariana is losing sleep."

"Interesting" Stef shook her head "And we're just hearing this now? We haven't heard Mariana make a sound"

"I think Callie listens for her, and gets to her before she can make any noise."

"So Callie's really not sleeping because she's listening for her sister, to protect her, help her, and soothe her, whatever it is she does. While Mariana is getting sleep in between times?" Stef guessed "Which explains why one is crankier then the other."

"Exactly" Lena nodded "Mariana was crying last night in her sleep about being trapped. I think she's having nightmares about being in that damn bench! Why did I do that to her?"

"Because you wanted to save her life?!" Stef shook her head "no, Lena don't go down that path again. Baby, you did what you had to do for each of the girls. It was the best choice in that moment!"

"Yet, I still feel like a failure." Lena placed her head in her hands as she stared at the counter. "Can you imagine how terrifying that must have been for her? To be locked up in a tight dark space, not able to make a noise, hear kids come in. She must have been afraid to breathe. Then they shoot themselves right next to her bench, with a migraine? She didn't make a noise. She must have been terrified. The thought alone makes me anxious."

"Yes" Stef agreed "It sounds absolutely terrifying, I would have hated to be in Mariana's shoes that day. I don't know if I could have stayed quiet that long, and I am so proud of her, but Lena it's not your fault, and you did what you could to protect her. It worked she's okay!"

"She's alive" Lena agreed "But she's not okay, she's just not."

"Who's not okay?" Callie asked coming into the kitchen with a brush and rubber band in her hands her hair wet hanging down her back.

Stef and Lena exchanged glances then shook their heads. "Mom talk" Stef said ending the conversation before it started.

"Oh" Callie shrugged as she eyed Lena for a minute before shaking her head and turned her attention back to Stef. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Yes, my love"

"Can you do my hair this morning? That French braid into a fishtail thing you do? It's going to be hot today, and I want my hair out of the way."

Stef smiled "That I can do" She patted a stool next to her. "Come, sit"

Brandon came running down the stairs a few seconds later with his backpack full of supplies for the day. "Mama, I borrowed your markers, the ones you use for making chore charts and stuff. I can't find mine. Jude only had colored pencils and that's not what I needed. Is that okay?"

Lena nodded as she got up to make him a lunch "Sure sweetheart, have fun with the kids today, maybe this afternoon you'll get to tell me about it more?"

"Yeah" He nodded

"We're grilling Hamburgers tonight, any requests for sides?" She asked as she pulled out the bread.

"Uh, no whatever is fine, but can you make me an extra sandwich? Please?"

Lena looked up in surprise "I made you two, yesterday you want three today?"

"Yes please" He nodded eagerly as he grabbed three apples and shoved them in his bag.

"What's up B?" Stef asked looking up from Callie's hair. "Are you growing again? You're going to eat us out of house and home this way."

Brandon shot her a glare "Whatever! We have more than enough food in this house! Mom throws out food all the time! We could do a better job on being less wasteful and more thankful for what we do have!"

"Hey, watch your tone with me young man" Stef warned "I was just teasing you"

"Yeah well it's not funny!" He shook his head and grabbed his lunch that Lena had just finished. "Thanks mama" He said in a calmer tone with her. He grabbed three granola bars from the cupboard and a yogurt and took off out the door without another word.

"Wow" Stef shook her "He's a real peach this morning"

"Something is bothering him" Lena said calmly "And I am guessing it has something to do with working with the children. I think he's seeing the reality that a lot of children live in."

Stef softened a little "I suppose you make a good point." She said as her wedding ring got tangled in Callie's hair causing her to jump and wince.

"Ow, mom" Her hands went to her head.

"Sorry sweetheart" She said planting a kiss on the top of Callie's head and moving her fingers away. "This is why Mariana eventually stopped asking me to do her hair, yes I can do awesome braids, I easily get distracted and things like this happen."

Mariana happened to be coming down the stairs when she heard the tail end of that conversation. "True story, she once got the brush tangled in there so bad mama had to cut it out."

"Hey" Stef gave her a mock glare. "You forget about the part I single handedly lifted you onto my hip and saved your brother from falling backwards off the counter as he was trying to reach for the hidden stash of sugar cereal. If it weren't for me. Jesus would have cracked his head open. I saved his life, and the fruit loops!"

Mariana scoffed "Yeah and sacrificed my hair" She shook her head "I was fine on the stool you could have left me to get him."

"It was adrenaline" Stef defended "I was just saving not thinking, and you weren't crying as you polished off two bowls of that cereal Miss Thing"

Mariana shrugged "It was traumatic to have mama cut the brush out of my hair. I needed that sugar."

"Uh huh" Stef rolled her eyes as she continued to work on Callie's delicate braid.

"So after out appointment this morning, mom can you drop me off at the mall? I am meeting up with some girls from school."

Lena nodded "Sure, that's fine."

"I'll pick you up on my way home from work" Stef offered the girl "I know you, I know you could spend the whole day at the mall"

Mariana blushed and nodded "True story, and thank you."

"Why don't you pour yourself a bowl of cereal then after you're done eating go get ready for the day?" Lena suggested as Mariana crinkled her nose and took a bottle of water from the fridge "I am just going to go get ready."

"Mariana, you need to eat breakfast love" Stef reminded her softly "Just because its summer doesn't mean you don't need to eat. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day for a reason."

"And you also need to listen to your body" Mariana replied as she headed to the stairs "And my body says I am not hungry. Eating when you're not hungry can make you fat mom" She then took up the stairs as Jude came down raising an eyebrow. "Is it me or does, this house feel like we're in a crazy reality? No one is acting the same! Everyone's all tense and grumpy" He sighed as he plopped down next to Callie and Stef.

Lena looked to Stef who was finishing up the end of Callie's braid.

"It's been a bit tense" Lena agreed coming around the side of the counter and pulling him into a side hug. "We've got a lot going on."

Jude sighed "I know, but I just miss how the house used to feel, before the dumb shooting."

"I know baby" Lena kissed his cheek "I miss it too, but we're getting there. I promise."

"When we go on our summer family camping trip, we'll rest and bond. You'll see it'll help us."

"Rejuvenation in the woods" Stef tried earning a little smile from him.

"Well cabin" Lena corrected "Cabin in the woods"

Jude smiled "We've never been on a real family vacation before!"

"You'll get a pre-taste this weekend when you go camping with Mike and your brothers! You'll see getting away for a few days with your family is simply the best" Stef said as she used a couple of bobby pins to pin pack fly away hairs on Callie's braid. "There ya go my baby, perfect for a day of mini golfing with the birthday girl"

Callie's hands felt her braid before she smiled "Thank you!" She said hopping off the stool. "So Jude, mom's going to work, Brandon's gone. Jesus and Mariana are going with mom to an appointment so it's just you and me home this morning. Want to hang out with me?" She asked rubbing his shoulder. "Like we used to?"

Jude smiled and nodded "Will you play a game with me?"

"If it's a board game' She smiled "Because I am grounded, for like ever" She rolled her eyes with a smirk.

Jude sighed "I figured you were, but okay and Callie, can you maybe try to keep it together for a while? I kind of miss you"

"Jude" Stef shook her head "Honey"

Callie exhaled and got up from the counter to head upstairs hurt was evident "I am trying Jude, I just can't be that perfect sister anymore. I am too tired." She then ran up the stairs.

"Jude" Lena started

"No, don't make excuses for her" He cut her off. "I know she went through something horrible, a lot of times really, she's always gotten back to normal faster than this! She's always tough again right after!"

"Yeah, she's never felt safe enough to really deal" Stef explained "She's never healed from what's happened to her. She's just stuffed everything away and it's blowing up inside of her, and we are safe enough to take it out on."

"She's a good pusher" Jude mumbled "How long until one of you two get tired of dealing with her exploding, or not sleeping, or eye rolls and you kick us out. I like it here!"

"Jude, you're our child now, honey we aren't sending you anywhere" Stef said kneeling in front of him. "Or Callie, you're both our kids. THERE IS NOTHING either of you could do to make us stop loving you, or sending you away. You're here to stay. I promise" She ran her thumb over his cheek. "All five of you are ours. Permanent fixtures bud."

"What if one of you guys snap?" He asked looking away "And lose it, and decide five kids is too many and leave? We should be good! We shouldn't add to your stress. We don't want you to leave"

"Oh baby" Lena said wrapping him up as tightly as she could in her arms. "Mom and I are not going to snap."

"You don't know that!" He argued "Callie's snapping and I never thought she would! She's always been the strong one."

"She's also a little girl Jude, who didn't get to be a little girl long, she has emotions of a child that she is learning to deal with, mom and I are grown and we know when something is bad we get help. We see someone, we talk through it, we exercise, we do everything we possibly can to make ourselves feel good, so we can be the best mother's to you we can, and there are two of us"

Stef nodded "Right, so if one of is down, there is another mom here to hold up everybody else that's why we are a team, so if one is weak the other can be strong. No matter what, mama and I promised each other divorce or leaving wasn't an option ever. We're in this for the long haul, and that includes raising you kids. No matter what Jude. We're not going anywhere baby"

Jude still looked a little unsure but nodded "Okay"

"My pumpkin" Lena went back to rocking him in her arms "I know the last six weeks have been hard, and emotion filled, but baby do you know what I believe?"

He pulled away and gave her a questioning look.

"I believe, as hard as it has been, we've been brought closer together as a family. Really we have."

"Really?"

"Oh very much so" Stef nodded as she cupped his chin with her hands "The way you kids interact with each other, the way Callie started calling us mom, the way you come to us when your upset, not Callie" She said softly "Honey, we are moving in the right direction. There's just a lot we are working through, and I am starting to feel like we've kind of lost you in the shuffle. I am so sorry." She leaned in and kissed him "I love you so much Jude"

He smiled "I love you too mom"

"Can you trust us?" Lena asked "That this is okay? Callie is okay? That we know how to be her moms and we're letting her work through stuff how we feel it's healthy for her. Even if it looks or sounds scary, like when she was yelling or slamming things. She's safe here, mom and I will never send her away or hurt her or you. This is your safe home buddy"

Jude nodded "I know, I am sorry, it's just the last few weeks have been stressful."

Lena closed her eyes for a few moments before looking up at Jude ""You're an amazing kid, do you know that? Just an amazing kid." She leaned over and kissed his temple. "If you're ever worried, or feeling the house is too tense can you come talk to us? Please" She begged "So mom and I can do our best to reassure you, talk you through it."

"Yeah" He sighed "It's just tense around here lately and I can't do anything to help it seems. Then I feel afraid if I can't help it's just more stress on you. How much is too much?"

"Oh, whoa wait a minute" Stef held up her hands "Jude, you do a lot! You bring a lot smiles to this family. You play video games with your brother, you listen to Brandon practice when he needs an audience. You let Mariana try out countless experiments on nail art on you, you calmed her down yesterday when she was upset. You help mom with the gardening, you always take the trash out. You slip jokes into my purse, I find those kid" She winked they always make me laugh "And you love Callie unconditionally, you do a lot for this family baby. So don't go thinking you don't. We wouldn't be as strong with out our Jude. You make a big impact little man. You do! Baby boy you make me smile daily that takes away stress I promise!"

Jude blushed before his smile grew wider he gave Stef another hug and then Lena as well. "I love you guys" He smiled "I love it here, even when it's tense, because you're right it's my safe home." He grabbed the portable phone and an apple "I am going to see if Connor wants to watch a movie after Callie leaves today. After my time with her" He then walked out of the room.

Stef let out breath "He puts so much pressure on himself, and he never complains. I...how? Why have I not noticed it?"

"Don't do it" Lena shook her head "Don't put blame yourself, there isn't a right way on how we've been handling the last six weeks, you just told me that with Mariana. We really are doing the best we can and we're loving our kids with everything we have!"

Stef narrowed her eyes "Using my words against me' She mumbled before giving Lena a hug. "At least we've got each other"

Lena buried her face into the crook of Stef's neck "Each other, and the five most amazing beautiful kids there are."

"The best" Stef agreed

_The Fosters_

_FB_

_"Callie?" _

_Jude stood outside of Callie's door. "Callie?" He called again. Still nothing._

_"Callie?" He said finally pushing the door open it was past eleven and he hadn't seen his sister. The Olmsteads had left for their day. Liam had been really weird and had said Callie was sick and had gone back to bed. Of course the Olmsteads believed him and left her be reminding him she was big enough to care for herself._

_He found his sister curled up in the bed in a fetal position her finger wrapped around her nose. He remembered when they were little Callie was a thumb sucker he was three and she still sucked her thumb in the car or at bed time, it drove their dad nuts. It looked like she wanted to have her thumb in her mouth but could't._

_"Callie?" He called out crawling up onto the bed, "Callie are you sick?"_

_Callie blinked realizing that Jude was there for the first time. "Hey baby" She whispered wiping at her face "What time is it? Did you have breakfast? Are you hungry?" She asked slowly sitting up wincing slightly "I am not really hungry, but I'll get you something!"_

_Jude shook his head "I had breakfast, are you okay?"_

_Callie wrapped her arms around her legs "I am fine, baby. Just not feeling the greatest, I'll just take a hot shower" She gave him another smile "And I'll feel better soon!" She climbed off the bed and forced another smile "Why don't you go pick out a movie! I could use a curl up movie day with my favorite brother"_

_Jude raised his eyebrow "Are you okay?"_

_Another forced smile this time she tried to make it show in her eyes "I am fine baby, it's okay."_

_"Liam was acting funny" Jude commented "Callie, did something happen?"_

_Callie bit her lip "I won't lie to you, I would never lie to you. Something bad happened between Liam and me. But I am going to be fine! No worries! You'll see a bath and a movie will help! Everything is going to be okay Jude, we have other and no one can damage that. We have each other. We love each other that's all we need." She gave him another reassuring smile before she slipped out of the room._

_Jude stood feeling helpless, sensing something was wrong but his sister was bouncing back to her normal self the strong one the caretaker. So how could he help? What was he do? He hated feeling helpless, but Callie was tough he relied on that. Everything would be fine because Callie would make it that way. She always did!_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- Just a quick note to say thank you! You are all awesome! I read through it a few times I tried to find ****errors, again it is so hard to proof your own stuff. I am trying! :) If anyone ever wants to proof for me, let me know :) Other then that enjoy! **

"Hello there"

Stef looked up from her computer screen to see an officer she didn't recognize standing next to her desk.

"Uh hi" She said quickly pushing her reading glasses to the top of her head while offering him a warm smile.

"Name's Officer Jim Hensberg, I just got transferred here." He said with a little bit of a sigh.

She nodded "Stefanie Adams Foster" She said sticking out her hand "But everyone here calls me Stef"

"Really?" He said eyeing her "Shame, Stefanie is such a pretty name."

Stef cleared her throat and forced a smile "Uh, yeah I guess, I have no problems with it. I am just more of a Stef."

He nodded "I see, well I was told they are assigning us together for the next two weeks, so you can show me the ropes of your station"

Stef cringed she saw an email from Captain Rogers mentioning something new about training, but she hadn't read it all the way through yet. Rogers was out of town for a week so she hadn't been overly concerned about it.

"I don't know why they are putting us together for two weeks, I've been an officer since you were in diapers" He said scratching his head "I just need to know where the coffee pot is, the rest I have figured out"

Stef let out a small laugh "Then it will be an easy two weeks for you, won't it, Jim?"

He nodded and sat down in a chair next to her desk "Alright, partner what are we working on?"

"I was just finishing up some paperwork on speeding tickets, exciting huh?"

He shrugged "Paperwork is part of the job, I've never found it boring" He then picked up the picture of baby Callie and the frame she'd bought to put it in. "Cute baby, yours?" He guessed as he opened the frame and put the picture in for her.

She smiled proudly "Yeah, that's my daughter. When she was just a peanut! She's not that little anymore. Not even close really she's a beautiful teenager now."

He put the picture on her desk so it was standing up facing her. "She was a beautiful baby. I can only imagine her now." He looked at Stef "Do you have more children?"

She laughed again knowing how people reacted when she said the following sentence. "Yeah, I have five"

"Damn" He whistled as his eyes traveled her body making her shift in her uncomfortably in her seat "You have five kids, and you still look like that?"

"Excuse me?" Stef shot crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't mean anything bad by it" He held up his hands "Most mothers of five, look exhausted, circles under their eyes and let themselves go. Too busy chasing after the little ones."

Stef's eyes got wider "Well I don't appreciate that comment, that's very judgmental of mothers and women everywhere!"

Jim rolled his eyes at Stef "Don't be dramatic, I wasn't intending it to be insulting. Does your husband stay home with the kids?"

Stef eyed this guy she could feel his eyes scanning her body, trying to figure out how she kept her shape after five kids. "No, actually my wife and I both work. Our children are old enough to be home by themselves for a few hours. My wife is a vice principal so she has a school schedule. She's home with the children weekends and holidays."

Jim's eyes got bigger as he looked to Stef with disbelief in his eyes "Wife?"

Stef nodded "Yes, I have a wife, five children and an ex-husband that works here. Mike Foster, I am amazingly blessed by my family." She said defensively clearly seeing how Jim's eyes went from disbelief to disgust.

"Well Adams Foster, let me know when you're done with your paper work, until then I will be at my desk setting it up"

Stef nodded her jawline setting "Sure thing Jim."

She shook her head and watched him go, she'd only spent five minutes with the guy and could tell that he was judgmental and not a big fan of working women. Of the fact that she was married to a woman. The next two weeks were going to be very long.

* * *

"Are you excited about spending the afternoon with Daphne?" Lena asked her daughter as they were on their way to pick up the girl. "I know it's not the full, fun day you wanted...

Callie nodded as she used the arm rest on the door to prop up her head with her hand "Yeah, it'll be fun, I think she's excited." Her eyes locked out the window.

Lena reached out and placed her hand on Callie's knee "Did Jude upset you this morning?"

Callie shrugged as her hand went down to Lena's that was still on her knee. She ran her fingertips over the rings Lena was wearing. Studying the stones and designs

"What's going through your head right now Callie? What are you thinking about it?"

"Not much of anything" She said with a shrug.

"Are you upset you're not getting your full day with Daphne?"

Callie shook her head as she pulled her hand away from Lena's and went back to looking out the window.

"Are you upset with me?" Lena finally asked but before she could get answer she heard a thumping noise as the car began to shake.

Lena groaned and pulled her hand back from Callie's knee and quickly threw on her hazard lights quickly getting the car to a grocery store parking lot. "What could possibly be going on?" She muttered to herself throwing off her seatbelt and quickly getting out of the car. She spotted the problem right away. A nail in her front passenger side tire. She let out a groan and closed her eyes as Callie climbed out of the car to see what was going on.

Lena almost saw the disappoint fill the girls face as she realized, this was going to put a damper on her day with Daphne.

"Hey Cal" Lena said wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulder "We are less then half a block from mom's work, lets walk down there really quick take her car, and I'll get Daphne and drop you two off. Come back and deal with this and have it all fixed by the end of your afternoon! Sound okay sweetheart?" At this point she'd practically do anything to see her kid smile.

Callie offered Lena a small smile and nodded.

"Why don't you text her, let her know we're fifteen minutes behind schedule, while I text mom to let her know I am taking her car."

Callie nodded again while Lena dug her phone and purse out of the car locking it quickly leaving the hazards on.

"Hopefully mom is around her phone, I mean I have keys to her car, but I don't want to freak her out if I just take it"

Callie looked up from her phone to Lena "Will that be okay? I mean Daphne will understand. I can catch a bus."

"No, honey its fine" Lena assured her "I promise, no big deal. Let's just get to mom's work, get the car and get you and Daphne to her birthday day of fun."

Callie nodded as she finished up her text before shoving her phone into her pocket. The two made their way down the busy sidewalks with cars whizzing by to her left and people walking quickly around them.

Lena walking beside her daughter watching as the girl's hand traveled up to her necklace, grabbing a hold of it while they walking, her fingers rubbing the pendent in almost a nervous fashion. Her eyes darting around them trying to avoid people from getting into their space while she unconsciously slid in closer to Lena's side. So close that Callie's free hand would brush against Lena's every minute or so. "We're almost there" Lena said enthusiastically as the police station came into view hoping that would calm her daughter.

Callie's eyes never once left from looking straight ahead of her, her hands never left her necklace. "Yeah, I see it" She acknowledged with almost no tone to her voice at all.

Lena's phone buzzed in her hands taking her attention away from Callie to her phone, she did the best she could to read it in the bright light. "Oh, mom is still at the station, she said to come in and say hi before we snag the car."

Callie nodded as her pace quickened causing Lena to up her pace to keep up with her. "We will say hi to mom, then get going right away. I promise you Callie we'll get you to Daphne. You're going to have such a fun day." However the way her daughter was acting she wasn't as assure as she sounded. She was pretty sure her daughter was having a mild anxiety attack.

They walked quickly into the police station getting out of the hot California sun, "This way babe" Lena said placing her hand on Callie's back as she watched her become even more agitated with the buzz of the police station. A place where Callie had a few unpleasant memories. Lena was going to do her best to make this trip fun, she wasn't a kid in trouble, and she was just a kid that was stopping by her parent's work place. That should be a good memory.

Lena led them to Stef's desk and found her wife pointing at a screen showing another officer something.

Stef spotted them right away, her eyes lighting up as she pulled her readers off and set them on desk.

"Hi ladies, I hear you're having a rough morning" She said standing up to greet them.

Lena watched as the guy shot a glare in her direction while crossing his arms over his chest. She in return gave him her famous warm smile. Which caused his glare to disappear as he looked down at his shoes.

"Lena, I am going to lunch in thirty minutes, so what I am thinking is you take my car get Daphne and Callie to the mini golf place, come back here meet me for lunch. We'll get the spare tire on and take it to the tire place down the street. We should have you up and ready to go by the time that you need to pick up the love bug from her afternoon events" She said stealing a glance up at Callie winking ever so slightly.

"Oh, Stef really?" Lena asked "Honey, I don't want you to spend your lunch break dealing with that!"

"Hey, the tire place has free popcorn and horrible strong coffee, and you'd be with me! It's like an awesome date!" She laughed "Doesn't that sound rather enticing?"

The officer behind her let out a sigh, Lena's glanced up at him before looking to her wife. "That sounds lovely"

Stef nodded as she back down in her chair turning her attention to her very quiet daughter. Who shifting from foot to foot, one hand rubbing her necklace, her bottom lip sucked into her mouth as she chewed on it nervously while her eyes darted around the station.

"Hey you" Stef said purposely reaching for both of Callie's hands taking them into her own and holding them down by her successfully capturing Callie's attention while she used her thumbs to rub small comforting circles onto the back of her hands. "My baby, are you okay?"

Callie's eyes traveled to Stef's as she gave her a small nod.

Stef tilted her head to the side really taking in the girl "Are you feeling alright? You'd tell me if you weren't feeling good, even if it's just a headache, yes?"

Callie nodded again.

"You're words seem to be missing today" Stef noted. "Such a shame, I love the sound of my Callie girl's voice." She said pulling her arms a little.

"Her words are missing today" Lena agreed

Callie blushed a little but gave Stef a small smile.

Stef squeezed her hands but didn't let go. "Jim this is my daughter Callie" She said turning her head slightly and my wife Lena. "Ladies, this is Officer Jim and he's new to our department. I am showing him the ropes."

Jim gave Callie a smile ignoring Lena all together. "Hi Callie, nice to meet you"

"Hi" Callie replied politely.

Lena cleared her throat "Well, Stef, we've taken enough of your time and I promised Cal we'd get Daphne."

Stef continued to hold onto Callie's hands but turned back to Lena "I'll meet you at the car, it's at the grocery story right?"

Lena nodded "Yeah, by the tree in the parking lot towards the back"

"Great" Stef nodded to her before standing up. "Can I have a hug, Cal?"

Callie nodded and leaned in wrapping her arms around her mother.

Stef held her to her tightly and put her lips to Callie's ear. "Whatever voices are going on inside your head right now, tell them that your mom says go away! You are loved. My precious, and worth more than all the gold in the world!"

Callie nodded and pulled away as she leaned up and whispered to Stef "I don't like him" She whispered very quietly that Stef almost missed it.

Stef pulled away and nodded "I know babe" She then patted her on the shoulder "Go have fun, sun screen and water. Missy! See you tonight! I want to hear all about your adventures with your friend! Now go bless her, and make her birthday totally special. With your lovely presence! Lucky Daphne! I wish it were me spending the afternoon mini golfing with you!"

Callie nodded as she actually smiled one of her big beautiful smiles where her eyes lit up. "Bye mom! Have a good day at work! Be safe okay? Please?"

"You've got it baby girl" She nodded "Today really is going to be a lot of paperwork, no worries."

Lena grabbed Callie's arm and then pulled her close to her. "We'll see ya soon Stef" She gave Officer Jim another one of her famous warm smiles that he ignored, before walking her daughter away.

Jim cleared his throat "Your kid always that quiet? Aren't most teenage girls more vocal and bouncy hair twirling bubble gum chewing fast talking little things?"

"Wow, you have a way with women don't you?" Stef rolled her eyes "Not all teenage girls are vocal and bouncy, bubble gum chewing talkative little things. I am pretty sure both my girls would take offense to that."

Jim held up his hands "I am an officer of the law, my job is to read people. Which I did with your daughter! Your kid looked super nervous, not comfortable in her own skin. Or maybe it's the station? Or her mother? I don't know what it means but I can tell you that something is going on, I am trained to read that kind of body language and so are you!" His tone accusing as he glared at her. "Shouldn't you have noticed it?"

"Listen Jim" Stef said facing him "You and I have to work together for the next two weeks, we don't have to like each other, that's fine. You don't have to like me or my life style! But whom I love shouldn't matter to you! My personal life including my family after this conversation will be off limits to you." She crossed her arms over chest "Since you're pointing out in almost an accusing way that something is wrong with my daughter, I am going to close with this. My family has just lived through hell the last six weeks, as they were all a part of the Ancho Beach school shooting, that child you just pointed out as having something wrong, ran for her life, saw people die, and her and her mother both have chunks missing out of their arms where they were shot! On top of it was the anniversary of her biological mother's death! That kid has lived through hell! I know what is going on with my child, and I know how to handle it! So don't you come in here and accuse of me of whatever it is you are trying to accuse me of!"

Jim crossed his arms over his chest "You're out of line Mrs. Adams Foster"

"Officer" She snapped to him

"Mrs." He repeated again before walking away leaving a very seething Stef.

* * *

Mariana came out of the dressing room and twirled around in the new dress she had just tried on. "What do you think?" Her hands running over the soft material her face lighting up with excitement.

Hayley looked up at it and shrugged "Eh, it's alright, I don't think it's you. Maybe if you lost fifteen pounds"

Mariana's head snapped up the dress fit like a glove and she thought it looked perfect!

Two other girls sitting around Hayley nodded while Courtney a very new student to Anchor Beach stood up and moved around Mariana studying the dress before she pulled Mariana back into the dressing room with her. "Mariana" She whispered pushing a strand of her long red curly hair away from her face. "You cannot listen to her. This dress looks good on you, perfect actually" She whispered "Hayley just tried that dress on herself and it didn't look good she doesn't have the figure for it. You do"

Mariana's face was flushed and she could barely hear with all the blood rushing to her head, she'd never been so embarrassed in her life. Was she fat? She studied herself in the mirror. Her fingers grabbing at her stomach, then her cheeks, her arms. Grabbing at what she could squeeze.

"Mariana" Courtney said again "Honey, you're perfect the way you are. They are just jealous?"

"Of what?" Mariana asked with a sarcastic laugh.

"That you're beautiful" Courtney stated standing behind Mariana "You have the perfect skin complexion, the perfect shape, the best smile, the longest eyelashes, I can go on." She offered.

Mariana turned to Courtney "If you're sure of this, then why are you hanging out with them? If they think I am fat why are you hanging out with those girls?"

"Because, I knew you were going to be here" Courtney said quickly.

Mariana turned to look at her "What? Everyone only ever wants to hang out with Hayley."

Courtney turned Mariana back around so she was looking at herself in the mirror. "Because, Mariana you're just as beautiful as those girls if not more so, but you were the first person that talked to me when I started three weeks ago, three weeks into the year and my mom put me in school" She shook her head "Nobody cares, but you did. You made me feel welcomed. I am here because you're not like them. I am questioning why you want to hang around them at all?"

Mariana's eyes studied the dress, she'd been in love with the dress since she'd seen it, now she couldn't wait to get off. She felt it pulling against her fat.

"Why don't you change, and we leave them and go do something fun?"

Mariana shrugged "We will see. I'd feel bad leaving them"

Courtney opened the door of the dressing room and let out her own sarcastic laugh "Yes, but they had no problem ditching us"

Mariana's head popped out of the dressing room as well. Sure enough her friends were gone.

* * *

_The Fosters_

_"You know, you're kind of weird" Kelsey taunted slightly as she came up to the bottom of the Fosters drive way to find Mariana drawing on the sidewalk "Only Lexie likes you. Cause we think you smell"_

_Mariana's eyes grew wide as she put her chalk down "But I don't smell! My mommy buys me pretty spray with sparkles in that smells like bubble gum! My other mama does the laundry all the time! We don't smell!"_

_"Well Jesus and Brandon don't" Kelsey shrugged as she put her hand on her lip narrowing her eyes at Mariana "But you do!"_

_"That's not very nice" Mariana sighed "I don't talk to you like that, why can't we just be friends? I would like very much to be your friend" She said quietly recalling what Lena had told her to do, when someone was being mean to her._

_Kelsey eyed Mariana "Hmm it'll cost you to be my friend."_

_"Like what?" Mariana asked standing up wiping off the chalk dust. "My mommy doesn't pay me much lowance"_

_"It's allowance" Kelsey rolled "I am hungry, and so are my friends" She pointed down the block "How about a snack and your bracelets" She said eyeing the sparkly bracelets Stef had brought home for her just last week._

_"But my mommy gave them to me" She sighed "Because they reminded her of me."_

_Kelsey shrugged "Fine, but stay a loser with only Lexie and Jesus who will play with you."_

_"That's not true!" Mariana snapped "Emma, and Kate play with me too!"_

_"Yeah, well Emma and Kate are weird too, stupid" _

_Mariana let out a another sigh "Will you really be my friend?"_

_Kelsey crossed her heart with her finger tip "Cross my heart hope to die!"_

_Mariana slipped off the bracelets and handed them to Kelsey before looking up at the house. "I'll go get some cookies, my mama and I made them this afternoon." Her eyes darting to the house, they were for a meeting, but surely Lena wouldn't mind. Besides she was busy helping Jesus study._

_"Great!" Kelsey smiled giving Mariana a quick hug "I'll get our friends! I am so glad you decided to my friend Mariana! You'll never be not popular again" She then took of running._

_Mariana took a deep breath biting her lip before she quickly decided to go grab the cookies and get back outside before Lena noticed. She was sure once she explained it to her, she'd see the cookies were more important for Mariana to give out, then for a dumb meeting. She needed friends! It was important to her! She'd do almost anything at this point to fit in. Her moms would understand. They just would. She decided before running into the house to get those precious cookies that had now brought her new friends! Things could only get better from here. She smiled to herself at the thought. Only better!_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- I just want to thank you all for reading and reviewing and all the private messages and twitter love I get for this story! It keeps me going! You are all seriously the best!**

**Special shout out to my new Beta... I haven't checked to make sure I can make a full public shout out.. So I am doing it anonymously.. You know who you are! You rock! :) I really couldn't do it with you!- Enjoy!**

Brandon scanned the group of kids that were gathering eagerly for their second day of music camp. He heard many little voices chatting excitedly about the upcoming day. He smiled as some kids waved at him. He greeted the others that shouted to him while his eyes searched for the sisters. It wasn't too much longer before he spotted them slowly walking to the playground.

He grinned, then walked towards them. He knelt down in front of him and pulled out two decorated brown sacks from his bag and handed them to them. "Lunch," he whispered to them, "that you can put with all the other kids' lunches. No one will know any different, and if you're hungry now…" He pulled out two granola bars and two strawberry milks that he had bought at the store.

Chelsea's eyes lit up. "Pink milk sissy!" She exclaimed. "Thank you!"

Harmony bit her lip and scuffed her toe in the grass. "You didn't have to, we'd be fine. Mommy got a little bit of food from the food bank yesterday, and today she wore her super pretty dress! She's going to get hired!"

Brandon smiled at Harmony as he reached out and tapped her chin "Well, you have lunch from me, because I wanted you to have it, and the food your mommy got you last night will make a great dinner. Won't that be nice?"

Harmony pondered his words then nodded. "Mommy will get a job, teacher Brandon! She promised us!"

Brandon felt his heart break just a little bit. These two little girls knew way too much about the world.

"I am sure your mommy is going to find a job really soon," he promised her. "She's trying!"

Harmony sighed and nodded. "She's trying. She is!"

Brandon placed his hands on Harmony's shoulders. "She'll find a job. If she keeps looking, she'll find one." He tried to assure the little girl.

"She's been looking for so long, and now she just cries at night."

Brandon brought in his lip and bit down. "Maybe I can get a copy of her resumé. My mom might be able to look at it, see if she knows anyone that is looking for work."

Chelsea nodded "Mommy has a stack of them! On the counter! We can't have nothing by 'em, so we don't ruin 'em."

Harmony rolled her eyes at her sister. "It's 'we can't have _anything_ by them or we might ruin them.'"

"That's what I said!" She shook her head at her sister. "We can bring 'em tomorrow!"

Brandon nodded and tapped her nose. "Deal. Now why don't you two go eat your granola bars and drink your milk, while I set up for class today."

"Thank you, Mr. Brandon," Harmony said politely.

"Yes, thank you," Chelsea echoed her sister.

Brandon watched with a smile as the two little girls moved to a bench to eat their breakfast. Then he looked up to see Oscar coming over again with a big grin on his face. "My dad says I can be here today!" He jumped from foot to foot in front of Brandon. "I did all my chores! I did a good job!"

Brandon looked across the street to see Oscar's dad standing there. He gave a slight wave to Brandon before going back into his house.

"Good job, buddy!" Brandon exclaimed as he gave Oscar a high five. "I was going to miss you today if you weren't here!"

Oscar beamed up at Brandon, showing his missing teeth. "I made you this," he said, handing him a CD. "Will you listen to it? It's me playing and singing! I like music. It helps me not feel so sad that my mommy is gone."

Brandon took the CD and knelt down in front of Oscar. "Music helped me too, when my mom and dad got divorced, and when my mom met someone new. Music is a gift, buddy, and nobody can ever take that away from you." He tapped Oscar's little chest. "You carry your music in your heart, and it will always be yours."

Oscar jumped to his tiptoes, excited that someone knew what he felt. "Oh, Mr. Brandon, I gots the music in my soul!"

Brandon laughed. "Me too, little dude, me too."

Oscar gave Brandon a high five before he ran off to where his friends were gathering, yelling something excitedly.

**The Fosters **

Lena handed Stef a Styrofoam cup of something black that _maybe_ could resemble coffee. _Maybe_. Her nose crinkled, thinking what it would do to Stef;s insides. She pushed the thought away quickly. It was too much.

"Thanks, love," Stef said as she offered Lena some popcorn from her bag.

Lena plucked out a few kernels and tossed them into her mouth, chewing them thoughtfully for a moment. "Thank you for getting the spare on while I was dropping Callie off."

"Mmm," Stef grunted. "No, problem. Needed a distraction. How'd getting Daphne go?"

Lena eyed her partner. "Uh, it was fine. Callie perked up the instant that Daphne got into the car. She started rambling on and on about a restaurant she researched that was three blocks away from the mini golf place that had a menu to die for."

"Interesting." Stef shook her head. "That kid, I tell you, she's a funny one."

Lena nodded. "Yes, and I talked to her counselor this morning. I've got night meds for both girls, and a few routines she wants us to try with them. She also gave us a few things we could try before we went with the meds, but gave us the medication in case we need it right away."

"Good," Stef nodded. "Don't forget this afternoon, she needs to take two hours and have a rest. After seeing her at work, I think she needs a nap, more for her sanity then for punishment."

"I know, I'll make sure she naps when we get home." Lena turned and placed her hand on Stef's knee. "Are you okay? Is there something going on with that officer we met today? He wasn't too friendly, and he didn't like me."

Stef shook her head as her jaw clenched. "Lena, I have never hated someone I just met the way I hate that man!"

"Stef, hate is such a strong word," Lena reminded her as she rubbed her leg.

"He was so darn judgmental of me!" She shook her head. "And I know I shouldn't let it bother me, I know I should have my thick skin on, but it hurt!"

"What exactly happened?"

"It started out nice - he saw the picture of baby Callie and put it in the frame I got for it, he commented on how beautiful of a baby she was." Stef smiled at that. "He then asked how many children I have, and it went downhill from that. The moment I said five children he started looking over my body, as if he couldn't believe I had five children! I didn't tell him that four were adopted; that was none of his business."

"No, you're right, it's none of his business," Lena agreed.

"I called him on it, and he tried to say that most mothers of five just look exhausted, so he wanted to know who stayed home with them." She exhaled. "And I said that we both worked, and when he heard I was married to a woman, he got all silent and a disgusted look took over his face."

"Honey, it's not fair," Lena agreed, "but we're used to that by now."

Stef shook her head. "No, this time it was different, because when you came in, he ignored you and treated you like you were nothing! My wife is not nothing!" She threw her head back. "And then get this Lena, after you and Callie left, he asks me in an accusing voice why our daughter is not a bouncy, talkative bubble gum chewing kind of girl! He was accusing us!"

Lena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could understand why Stef was upset. This officer had been rude and hateful towards her family. Mama Tiger was out. She finally looked to Stef. "I am sorry, baby," she said sincerely. "I can only imagine how much that deeply wounded you. You love us, you're proud of us, and he's being a jerk. This is going to sound much easier said than done, but Stef, you just have to ignore him. Don't let him get to you!"

"Yeah, that is easier said than done, Lena! I have to train him for the next two weeks! I may kill him before that point."

Lena grabbed Stef's hand and brought her fingers up to her lips, kissing them. "You can handle this! You're strong, baby! I know you will get through the next two weeks and come out a stronger person, and he may just learn a lesson from you."

Stef groaned as she looked to her wife. "Why do you have to be so darn logical?" she asked with a small smile.

"It's my job to keep your grounded," Lena said with a small giggle.

"I am sure that's a full time job." Stef shook her head "How do you do it?"

"With a lot of TLC." Lena smirked "I may keep you grounded, but you make me feel at home. We're a team, and a darn good one if you ask me!"

Stef smiled and nodded as she put her head on Lena's shoulder for a moment. "I love you. Thank you for loving me."

"It's easy, baby," she assured her.

* * *

Jesús and Jude wandered down the beach, trying to find a good spot to lay out their belongings.

"Here, bud." Jesús spotted a place and laid out a beach blanket. "You better put sunscreen on, dude. I am not getting killed for you getting burned."

Jude shrugged. "I don't care about getting burned," he mumbled as he sat down on the blanket and pulled out a comic book from his bag.

Jesús frowned. "I brought you along with me to teach you to surf."

Jude shrugged. "I am not gonna be any good at it."

Jesús shook his head. "You were learning and doing fine when we went to the beach after the shooting. Mama is going to teach you more stuff when we go again, now that she can get her arm wet."

Jude shook his head. "No, I'm a waste of space who isn't good at anything!"

"Whoa." Jesús shook his head. "Dude, not cool! Don't say that crap about my brother! Now where is this coming from?"

Jude shook his head. "Connor's dad doesn't like me! He doesn't want me around Connor. People don't like me, Jesús. I am not like everyone else. I am just a waste of space," Jude grumbled as he swiped his hand angrily through the sand. "I mean, I get beaten up for being weird!"

Jesús placed his hand on Jude's shoulder. "Dude, we all have our differences and our doesn't make you a waste of space. You're not! You're Jude and you are my brother."

"But I annoy you all the time," he grumbled. "You don't get Jesús time anymore because of me."

"Eh, I still get Jesús time." he winked. "And yeah, sharing my room is annoying at times, but it's also really cool at times! There is no one I'd rather share a room with. You have a candy stash that moms don't know about! You taught me how to put towels under the door in our room so we can sneak in late night video games. You're a cool little dude! Don't let anyone tell you're not! Connor's dad is a jackass if he doesn't like you. He's missing out."

Jude laughed and shook his head. "Mama wouldn't like you calling Connor's dad a jackass, but thanks." He looked down at his hands. "I don't embarrass you? When I was little I embarrassed Callie because she'd get so mad at me for wanting to play with her dresses and dolls. I didn't know until later that she wasn't embarrassed, she was just trying to protect me."

Jesús shook his head. "You're my brother, and I love you, Jude," he said quietly. "I am never going to be embarrassed of you. I may get annoyed with you, but never will I be ashamed of you. I'll beat up any dicks who say otherwise."

Jude laughed again at Jesús's colorful language. "Thanks Jesús. With everything that's been going on since the shooting, I was just worried I was making life worse for you, Callie, Mariana and Brandon."

"No, Jude," Jesús shook his head as he stood up. "You make us smile. All of us." He pointed to the water. "Come on, let's surf! We only have a few hours before Mama told us to be home. I don't want waste the great waves."

* * *

_Callie waved at her mom as she whizzed past their porch to the safe distance she was allowed to ride. She was super-fast on her new sparkly bike. _

_She saw her mom standing on the porch and making the phone sign before pointing to Jude, who was playing tea party on the grass._

_Callie gave her mother a thumbs up before turning her bike around and riding back to Jude. She hopped off her bike and went to the table. _

_Jude smiled as he offered her a cup and a lipstick. "Get pretty, Callie." He smiled _

_Callie groaned but put the lipstick on and picked up a feather boa, wrapping it around herself. "Thank you for the invite," she giggled. Soon, two teen boys walked down the street. They stopped and looked at Callie and Jude before they burst out laughing, pointing to Jude. "Look at the little gay dude! What a loser!" said one. The other boy laughed and said some bad words._

_Callie felt her blood boil. She jumped up from the chair and was about to go after them, when Colleen's voice interrupted. "Jude and Callie, come here now, please."_

_Jude obeyed while Callie glared up at the boys. She shoved them slightly. "You are mean boys!" she yelled as the boys laughed at her. _

_"Little girl's attacking," said one. The other boy bushed her harder and she fell to the ground. He spit on her._

_"Defending him will only get you beaten up too," he warned._

_"Get away from my child!" Colleen yelled as she ran across the yard. "Before I call the police!"_

_"She shoved us first," one of them exclaimed._

_"And who are the cops going to believe?" Colleen challenged. "You punks? Or the little girl?"_

_"Come on," The other teen pulled his friend. "We're not fighting a little girl." He led his friend away as Callie stood up._

_"Mommy, Jude can't wear my dresses anymore," she yelled at her, kicking the play table over and running inside._


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- Hey! I am sorry I am not able to update as much as I could during the summer, I wish I could! This is the time of the year where I am busier. Lots going on, lots of commitments and of course work is crazy! **

**Thank you for all the love... You guys are the best readers... *Special thanks to Emery! **

**This chapter is kind of the calm before the storms that I see coming... Enjoy my friends!**

Stef could smell the barbecue the minute she was out of her car. It smelled of summer and that brought a sense of comfort to her, comfort that she was desperately needing after a hard day at work. Working with someone who hated you for the stupidest of reasons was hard. She was mentally done with the day. She wanted nothing more than to be at home with her wife and kids. Maybe then she could let her mind calm down.

She let herself in through the back fence, joining her family in the yard. She spotted Jesus and Jude at the grill. Jesus was teaching Jude how to cook up the best burgers, while Lena was near by pretending to make a layered salad, but really just making sure the boys didn't set their house on fire. Something about propane and Jesus must have made her just a little nervous.

"Hello, my loves," Stef greeted, announcing her presence.

Jude looked up, and his eyes lit up upon seeing her. "Hi Mom! Look, I am grilling the burgers tonight, and me and Jesus convinced Mama to let us cook some bacon, so we can have bacon cheese burgers!" His grin was so big, he was clearly excited.

"Jesus and I," she corrected, as she went over to him and kissed his cheek. "I bet you're going to make the best burgers ever."

Jesus nodded. "Kid has got some mad grill skill."

"Mariana called me and told me not to pick her up at the mall. Is she home?" Stef asked Lena as she planted a kiss on the top of Jesus's head.

"She came home early; she has a friend from school with her, Courtney. They're up in her room working on something. Courtney's a sweet girl; I invited her to stay for dinner."

"Great." Stef snatched a chip from a bag as she headed for the door so she could go inside and change. "Any word from B?"

"He's picking up ice cream on his way home." Lena smiled. "Should be home in half an hour or so."

Stef nodded. "Great! I am going to go change."

"Oh!" Lena stopped Stef. "Callie's up in our bed napping. Can you wake her please?"

Stef glanced at her watch. "It's six!"

"I know, but I made her run a million errands with me after I picked her and Daphne up. She didn't even really get the full two hours we wanted her to."

"She's not going to want to go to bed at nine then," Stef said, leaning against the door.

"She's tired, Stef," Lena sighed. "We'll figure it out, after we see how the evening goes, but I don't see her going to bed at nine being a problem."

Stef nodded. "Not that I mind, but why is the ladybug in our bed?"

"Because Mariana and Courtney were working on stuff. I didn't think it was fair to ask them to keep it quiet while Callie took a nap. That would only embarrass Callie and annoy Mariana. So I sent her to our room."

Stef nodded. "Smart thinking, Mama. I am going to go change and wake Callie."

"Remember, she doesn't wake up well from naps," Jude warned. "You're waking up a bear."

Lena chuckled at the thought. "That's true, I have experienced waking up Callie before she was ready. It's not pretty."

"Great, and I thought you loved me." Stef laughed. "I am not worried about the bear. This mama bear can handle her baby bear." She waved at them before slipping in the house and heading up to her room.

She entered the room quietly, shutting the door behind gently. She was going to let Callie sleep until she was done changing. Her heart melted just a little seeing her daughter curled up directly in the middle of their bed. She'd managed to snag the sweatshirt she was always stealing from Lena. It had become almost a game between the two, each constantly trying to steal it from the other, though Stef knew Lena mainly stole it to wear it for a little bit, so it would smell like her again. That's really what their daughter was after. Sometimes she needed the comfort but didn't know how to ask for it.

The room was chilly with the AC blasting on high, so Callie had probably stolen it for both warmth and comfort. She smiled at her sleeping daughter before heading to her closet, putting her gun away first. Then she ripped out her braided bun and let her hair fall loose before finding a tank top and her favorite jean capris. She did a quick change, tossing her uniform into the hamper before happily crawling onto the bed with Callie.

She ran her fingers through the girl's curls a few times before leaning down, laying soft kisses on her temple, cheek and hands. "Callie, my love, it's time to wake up." She ran her fingertip down Callie's nose. "Come on, baby, let Mommy see your big beautiful eyes."

Callie's eyes fluttered open and a small smile came across her lips. "You're home," she whispered tiredly.

"I am home, and I want my baby girl awake! It's almost dinner time."

Callie rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I don't want to get up."

"I know." Stef nodded, sweeping her fingers over Callie's forehead. "But you won't sleep tonight if you don't."

Callie groaned and slowly sat up. "Mom, I am tired now!" she mumbled before smiling up at Stef. "It's been a good day." She rubbed her eyes. "Now you're home and we are going to barbecue, so I guess I'll get up for that." Her smile grew as her tone became hushed as if she were telling the biggest secret. "We got bacon for the burgers!"

Stef shook her head as she laughed. Her kids could always make her smile. "Did you have fun?" she asked noticing how Callie's nose and cheeks and forehead were a bit pink. "And did you wear sunscreen?"

"I forgot." Callie shook her head. "I got some color on my shoulders, too," she mumbled as she pulled Lena's sweat shirt to the side to show Stef her red shoulders. "It'll turn into a tan quickly."

Stef winced. "That's not the greatest for your skin, love. Try to remember next time. Don't make me hound you! Your beautiful skin needs to be protected," she said, poking her slightly "After dinner I can put some aloe on your burn. It'll help the sting that's coming."

Callie nodded as she lay back down, rubbing her eyes.

Stef chose to lay down next to her so she could make eye contact. "First, did you have fun with Daphne?"

Callie nodded. "She kicked my butt at mini golf, and the food was amazing at the little café we went to," Callie said animatedly. "Then Mama picked us up, and surprised Daphne with a card and a gift card, and took us out for ice cream!"

"Oh, fun!" Stef winked at Callie. "Lucky girl, that Daphne. She got to spend her birthday with you! You made it special."

Callie blushed slightly and hid her face in the pillow. "It was fun," she mumbled into the cloth.

"Can I ask you something?" Stef asked as she reached out and tucked some curls behind her daughter's ear. "How come you didn't like Officer Hensberg?"

"The cop that was with you?" Callie asked, pulling her head up.

Stef nodded as she brought her own hands up by her, tucking them under her cheek, using them as a pillow.

"He didn't pass the Mama test."

"The what?" she asked her daughter, raising an eyebrow.

Callie sighed. "It's kind of dumb," she mumbled, "but you know Mama, right?"

Stef laughed. "Yes, sweetheart, I am kind of married to her. I know her better than anyone else!"

"Mom," Callie groaned, "what I am trying to say is you know Mama, and you know she has this calm, warming, inviting presence about her. Most people are drawn to her. They just naturally are."

Stef nodded at her daughter's logic. "Okay, I think I see where you're going with this."

"I know it's not one hundred percent foolproof," Callie said, avoiding Stef's eyes. "But for me, if people don't like her or treat her rudely, like that guy did, then I don't trust them. He may have been polite to me, but he was rude to Mama. I didn't like that."

"I didn't like that either," Stef said as she leaned forward and put her forehead to Callie's. "I didn't like that all."

Callie left her forehead touching her mother's. "Did you call him out on it?"

Stef took a moment before she pulled her forehead away from Callie's, leaning in to kiss it before sitting up. "I did, Callie. Honestly, baby, he doesn't like that we're gay."

Callie nodded. "Not everyone understands that love is love," she whispered, sitting up. "I grew up in a harsh world. Before I met you I had some preconceived notions. I wasn't entirely comfortable with it, because I was…" She paused. "I guess you would say I was ignorant, until being with you guys taught me to not judge love. It may look different to everyone, but in the end it's love, and love is good... Right, Mom?" she asked biting at her bottom lip.

"Exactly," Stef assured her. "Who I love shouldn't matter to anyone else."

"How can you love me when your first impression of me was totally terrible?" she asked, looking away.

"Uh uh." Stef grabbed Callie's chin and directed it back "Eyes, please," she said calmly, making sure she had Callie's full attention before she spoke. "The first day I met you, I saw an angry teenager in my kitchen with a bruised face and these walls around her, trying to protect herself. I saw a girl who knew how cruel this world could be and didn't have a reason to trust anybody." Stef couldn't help but smile slightly, thinking about the first day she met Callie and how much the girl had changed since then. "You know how you just said that when people don't treat Mama right, it makes you nervous? You don't trust them?"

Callie nodded. "Yeah?"

"Well, for me, anyone that Mama takes in, I know that they are something special," She assured her. "I knew you were angry, so I didn't take to heart what you said that first night, Callie. Not at all. It wasn't long before I saw who you really are, and Callie, believe it or not, my love, you are easy to love. I can't picture my life without you or Jude."

"But since the shooting, I've made everything difficult for you."

Stef grabbed Callie and pulled her into her arms. "Oh, love, is that what you think?"

"My emotions are out of control," she mumbled. "Sometimes, I feel like I am outside of my body just watching it, and I can't control what's happening, and things get all jumbled and crazy." She let out a slight sigh. "I feel like with all that's going on inside my head, I just must be making your life hard."

"That's why Mama and I still want you seeing your therapist, Callie. PTSD is a real thing, honey; it's not made up, and you're not crazy. You have been through a lot in your life, and your brain and emotions are working through it. In a place that you feel safe. Our safe home." She smiled as she tapped Callie's nose. "You've got to trust me on this one."

"Okay," she nodded as she gave Stef a small smile.

"Alright, sweets, let's go join our family in the back yard."

Callie nodded. "Can I bring out my guitar?"

"Absolutely!" Stef winked.

"Cool." Callie hopped off the bed. "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you!"

"I love you too, baby." She smiled proudly at her girl.

Stef made her way down to the backyard to find that Brandon had made it home, and Mariana and her friend had come down as well. She went over to where Mariana was sitting on the bench talking about... something, talking so fast she was practically inaudible. She bent down and kissed the top of her daughter's head, "Don't forget to breathe in all the excitement!"

Mariana rolled her eyes. "Mom!" she groaned. "Courtney, this is my mom. Mom, this is Courtney."

Stef held out her hand to the young teen. "You can call me Stef."

"Hi," she replied with a smile. "Thanks for letting me stay for dinner."

"You're more than welcome sweetheart. Make yourself at home." Stef ran her fingers through Mariana's hair a few times before joining Brandon at the picnic table. "Hey, how was your day? How are the little loves?"

"They are good." He sighed. "But Mom, it's hard."

"Yeah?"

He nodded. "Some of those kids really have a rough road in front of them. I didn't realize how sheltered I was." He looked at his lap. "I know the twins had a rough childhood, and I know Jude and Callie didn't have it easy after their mom died, but I never really fully understood what that might have looked like before this. I kind of see now what my siblings went through, and it hurts. I wish they'd been with us the entire time."

"I love your siblings," Stef agreed, "and while a part of my heart aches for the time that I didn't have with them, what they lived through made them who they are today: strong, fierce, loving people." She held up her hand before Brandon could speak. "And Brandon, your childhood wasn't the one I wanted for you, either. It wasn't as easy as I would have liked it to be. Life happens, and yes, your childhood was different than theirs, but you still had to deal with a divorce that was devastating to you, a father who was an alcoholic, and a mother changing it up by bringing Lena into your life."

"That was a gift!" he defended.

"Oh, absolutely!" Stef nodded. "That was the best choice I made for the both of us. We needed Mama." She grabbed his hand and held it in hers. "You had some obstacles to overcome is what I am saying. I couldn't protect you from the world like I thought I could. The world isn't easy, Brandon. Even if I had all of you kids with me right from start, I wouldn't be able to protect you all from it. I mean, look at the school shooting. I couldn't protect you guys." She shook her head. "What we can do is grow from what is thrown at us, become strong people, and love those put into our paths." She squeezed his hand. "Loving someone, B, that leaves the most lasting impact. Don't go tomorrow and pity the kids for what they don't have, go and love them for who they are. This is your chance to leave a lasting impression in their lives."

Brandon smiled at the thought and nodded. "Good advice, Mom."

"Well, of course!" She grinned. "I am your mom!"

"And you lost it." He shook his head as Lena whistled, instantly silencing the whole backyard.

"Dinner is ready, troops! Don't let your burgers get cold! Jude slaved over the grill to make the most mouthwatering burgers of your lives! Don't miss out!"

Stef watched as Jude's smile grew bigger. He was beaming. She whistled to get his attention and motioned him over to where she was sitting. He trotted over quickly and she held out her arms to him. He slipped in and she pulled him close and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for helping your mama with dinner, little man. I am proud of you."

She didn't think it was possible for his smile to grow any wider, but it did. "I made you a special burger," he whispered. "I put it to the side; Mama knows where it is! It has bacon inside it."

Stef let out a laugh as she hugged Jude even tighter. "Oh, Mr. Man, I adore you! Go get your burger, baby."

Jude nodded and ran back to the group at the grill.

Stef was about to join them when she spotted Mariana sitting off by herself picking at her nails. "Come on Miss Thing, dish up!"

Mariana shook her head "I am not hungry, I ate a big lunch at the mall."

"No, you-" Courtney started to say but was cut off by a glare from Mariana. "I mean, I didn't think it was that huge, but I am a big eater," she mumbled as she turned back to Lena who was helping her dish up some kind of pasta salad.

Stef motioned with her head. "Mariana, now, please. You didn't have breakfast. You need to eat dinner."

"No," Mariana shook her head, "I don't. I am not hungry and I refuse to eat when my body says it's full, and you cannot make me eat."

"Watch your attitude," Stef warned. "I know you have a friend over, so I don't want to make a scene in front of her, but I do not tolerate that tone, and you know it. Go grab some dinner. It doesn't have to be a lot but you need to put something into your belly."

"Mama," Mariana turned to Lena, "I am not hungry! I'll seriously throw up if I eat. It's too hot."

Stef's jaw almost hit the ground. That was something she didn't tolerate, her kids playing her and Lena against each other. However, there was a guest over, so she wanted to be calm as possible.

"Mom said you need to eat something, so you need to eat a little bit," Lena answered her daughter as she handed her a plate. "You can have some fruit, carrots, a little pasta salad, or the layered salad, whatever. You make the choices, but you need to eat."

Mariana rolled her eyes. "Whatever. When I puke, you're cleaning it up."

"Mariana," Stef warned.

Mariana shrugged and grabbed a slice of watermelon from the table, placing it on her plate.

Stef grabbed her own plate then went behind her daughter, pulling her into her body and putting her mouth near Mariana's ear. "My day was hard and I planned to have a fun night at home with my family. So change your attitude right now, young lady, and we'll be having a talk later tonight. Am I clear?"

Mariana yanked away from Stef. "Yes, Mom," she mumbled, joining her friend and Callie on a picnic blanket.

"Mariana," Courtney leaned forward, "you're not fat. Those girls were wrong. Please don't believe that lie!"

Callie looked up but didn't say anything as she picked at her own burger.

"I don't believe it, " Mariana hissed, "but lower your voice! If my mom hears this, she'll flip. I am just not hungry."

Courtney sighed "Promise?"

Mariana nodded quickly. "Yes, I promise! Just enjoy your dinner, okay?"

Callie eyed her sister surreptitiously, but Mariana caught her. "What?!" she snapped. "Quit looking at me like that."

Callie held up her hands. "Calm yourself, Mariana. You're the one drawing attention to yourself." She grabbed her plate and left the blanket to go join their moms, Brandon, and Jude at the picnic table.

FB

_"Hey, girl, thanks for doing this for me." Daphne smiled as she stood in front of the big castle, ready to try and hit her ball in. "I enjoy kicking your butt at this game."_

_Callie rolled her eyes but laughed. "Whatever. I am letting you win!"_

_"You are not," Daphne laughed. "You are a terrible liar, Callie."_

_"It's your birthday, Daph, I can't win at mini golf. That would make me a sucky friend," she said as she watched Daphne set up her ball._

_"Whatever helps you sleep at night, girl." She rolled her eyes but smiled._

_"I am sorry we don't get the whole day like I had planned."  
_

_Daphne shrugged as she turned back to Callie. "This means a lot to me; don't worry about it. I am having fun."_

_"If I hadn't been so stupid and gotten into a fight with Lena last night, we'd have the whole day!"_

_Daphne held the club in her hands. "You don't usually to fight with your moms. What happened?"_

_She shrugged. "I don't know, she was bothering me. Then I thought I'd hurt her feelings and I was trying to make it up to her, but she sent me away and…"  
_

_"You lost it?"_

_Callie nodded, a guilty expression on her face. "Yeah, and then Stef grounded me. Which was fair. I was a jerk to Lena. But even after all that, Lena made sure that I got my day with you! Even though I was mean to her!" She groaned. "She should hate me!"_

_Daphne hit her ball and got a hole in one, which she pumped her fist excitedly about before sitting down on the bench to wait for Callie to take her thirty shots. __"I am a mom, Callie, so let me tell you something about being a mother. There ain't nothing you can do that will make your moms stop loving you. Now what is really going on there, girl?"_

_Callie shrugged. "It's complicated."  
_

_"Try me."_

_Callie sighed. "Lately, every night, either Mariana or I are having nightmares, and mine are always the same - different scenarios but always the same. It's always Lena dying in front of me and it's always my fault." Her voice cracked slightly. "I have them two or three times a night, every night. I am exhausted and now in the day that's all I see, and it makes me want to not be around her, because what if it comes true?"  
_

_"Oh girl," Daphne shook her head. "Have you talked to her about this?"_

_Callie shook her head._

_"How about with your counselor?"_

_Callie kept her eyes on her green golf ball but shook her head again._

_"With Stef?"_

_"No! Daphne, I don't want to talk about it! I just want to ignore it."_

_"Your moms love you," Daphne said quietly. "And by pulling away from Lena, you're probably hurting her feelings accidentally. You need to talk to them, Callie. You need help. They love you, and I bet they know something is off and it's bothering them."_

_Callie shook her head. "I am fine! Mariana and I have system now for the nights. It's going to get better, and my moms are not going to think I am crazy. End of story."_

_"Girl, talk to them," Daphne advised. "You've got an amazing family, Cal. They are there to be your support system. You don't have to heal all on your own. In fact, I suggest not trying it!"_

_Callie hit her ball and smiled as it went into the hole. "Only took me three hits that time! I've got my game on now!" she cheered, choosing to ignore the conversation and just focus on the game._


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- Hey guys! Thank you for putting up with the slower updates... Life I tell ya! :) It gets so busy! Enjoy!**

Our Safe Home

After dinner was finished and put away the backyard became the hang out zone. Mariana and her friend found a shady spot under a tree. While Jesus, Jude and Brandon started a friendly game of Frisbee. Callie sat out of the way strumming away on her guitar, filling the backyard with soft music.

Lena and Stef chose to curl up on a tiny outdoor love seat and chatted away quietly just enjoying the summer evening.

"Dude, you throw like a girl" Jesus called to Brandon who threw the Frisbee away from Jude and Jesus. Jude took off after it laughing as Brandon rolled his eyes. "Did that on purpose, it's fun to watch you monkey's run after it."

"Jesus, let's refrain from catch phrases, such as you throw like a girl please" Lena called shaking her head. "I hate that statement. It's so…" She shook her head "It just put kids in a box!"

Stef shook her head deciding to stay out of this one, she looked to Callie's who's shoulders seemed to be glowing red and remembered she was going to rub aloe into them.

"Hey love," Stef called to her "Why don't you run into the house and get the aloe, from mine and mama's bathroom?"

Callie put her guitar down and headed to the patio area where the two of them were sitting. "K, where is it, exactly?"

"I'll get it sweetheart, why don't you get the surprise treats we got B to pick up for us." She winked.

Callie grinned nodding knowing there was a variety box of ice cream treats in the freezer. She had her eyes on one of the ice cream sandwiches. "Okay" She agreed.

"Dude, Brandon!" Jesus yelled as he ran after the Frisbee, running backwards trying to catch it. He dove for it, not realizing how close he was to where Callie was standing, his body slammed into hers, Callie's hands went out as she fell forward losing control as she crashed forward, colliding with Lena who was standing in front of her, taking them both down in a tangled heap with a silencing snapping sound.

The yard stayed frozen for a moment as everyone's jaw's dropped.

Jesus gasped when he realized what had happened, he ran his fingers through his hair starring motionless at his mother and sister on the ground. "Oh dude, oh dude, I am sorry! I am so stupid, I am sorry. Damn it!" He kicked a lawn chair over before burying his face in his hands.

Stef's eyes went to him, that wasn't a typical reaction from her son, that in itself scared her, but she had had to get her wife and daughter off the ground before she could worry about him.

"You guys, okay?" She asked dropping down to her knees to assess the damage

"I am alright" Lena assured her as Callie gasped noticing blood on Lena's arm, before quickly scrambling away.

Without Callie on top of Lena she was able to fix herself.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Stef asked crawling next to Lena taking her arm in her hands noticing she had a small scrape on her elbow that was bleeding slightly.

"I am fine" She assured her as she reached for Callie "Come here honey, are you okay?"

"No, stay away from me" Callie shook her head as she pushed back farther with her feet trying to get up, while cradling her left wrist in her right hand.

"Cal" Lena got to her feet and went to Callie to try and help her up. "Honey, are you okay?" She asked a little more demanding remembering hearing a blood chilling snapping sound as they fell.

"Stay away from me, Lena!" Callie yelled as she ducked away.

Lena's face filled with confusion and a little bit of hurt "Honey…"

"No!" She shook her head "Go away! Go away! Lena go away! You have to get away from me!"

"Lena" Stef said gently pushing Lena back "Go, get the first aid kid, so I can clean up your arm please."

Stef moved towards Callie "Hey, Cal what's going on?" She asked reaching for her, sighing with relief when Callie didn't freak out and allowed Stef to touch her.

"Callie, are you okay?" Jude asked dropping next to his sister sensing something bigger was going on.

Callie kept her eyes down and nodded "I am fine" She mumbled.

Stef carefully reached out and managed to take Callie's left arm in her hands causing Callie to let out a yelp and try to pull away.

"Hey, hey" Stef shook her head "Shh, my love" she said soothingly "It's okay, it's just me, and I am not going to hurt you" She held Callie's arm gingerly in hers eyeing it. After having two boys she knew what a broken bone looked like. Her wrist was already swelling, red and a little misshapen. "Lena!" She called, as she knew she was right in the kitchen getting the first aid kit. "Bring ice!"

"Mom, is she okay?" Jude asked concern filling his eyes.

Stef nodded "She'll be okay, buddy"

Lena was out with the first aid kid and the ice pack seconds later handing the ice pack and a dish towel to Stef.

"Alright, love" Stef said calmly "We're going to show mama your arm for a second."

"No!" Callie shook her head pulling her arm close to her body "No, she has to go away from me!"

"Callie, I am not going to do that" Lena shook her head "Now, enough of this!" She held out her hands "Let me see."

Stef nudged her and Callie reluctantly moved her arm away from her body a little bit.

Lena reached forward and cringed as she too cautiously held Callie's arm, trying to not jostle her at all. "Oh, baby I am sorry" She said softly "Stef, it's broken."

"That's what I thought" Stef said wrapping the towel around the ice pack and handing it to Callie. "Can you put this on your wrist?"

Callie shook her head "No, I don't want it. I am fine."

"Honey, then I need to do it, I think it will hurt less if you try."

"Oh, my god! I broke my sister" Jesus mumbled as Stef closed her eyes. This was not how she pictured her evening going.

"Baby, it was an accident" She said calmly to Jesus, "You didn't run into Callie on purpose" She then turned to Callie "And you didn't fall into mama on purpose, it was an accident. Everyone is okay. However, I do need to get Callie to the hospital."

"Maybe, I should take her" Lena said as she quickly applied a small bandage to her scrape. "You have to work tomorrow, I don't, and the ER could take hours."

Stef studied Callie who was shaking her head.

"No, she can't take me!" She shook her head "No, I don't want you to take me, Lena."

"Callie, that's enough" Lena shook her head "I don't know what's going on with you, and I know you're in pain right now, but you don't get to be rude to me. I am your mother too. I am taking you to the hospital and you will go back to calling me mom, you don't get to go back."

"I don't want you to go with me" Callie spat out as now the tears from the stress and pain were coming "I just hurt you!"

"This wasn't your fault, or your brothers" She shook her head "This was just an accident, and I am fine Callie, it's just a scrape."

Callie sniffed and wiped at her eyes with her right hand as Stef helped her stand up. Causing Callie to inhale sharply.

"Okay, Stef get her into the car" Lena instructed "I am going to grab us some stuff, kids can you guys clean up the back yard?"

"Yes, mama" Jude said quickly for everyone.

"It hurts" Callie whimpered as she was beginning to shake.

"Lena, I am going to get her into the car for you, but I am going to come with you. She'll probably have to have a shot of some kind, and I don't want you to have to be alone with her needle fear."

"I don't want a shot" Callie hissed through gritted teeth as the shock was wearing off and the pain was intensifying.

"We'll see what the doctor says" Stef told her as she led her out of the backyard "So grab, my things too."

Lena sighed not wanting to leave Jesus alone, but wanting to be with Callie as well.

"Hey, buddy" She moved over to her son and wrapped him in her arms "It was just an accident, it's okay."

Jesus shrugged and pushed away from Lena "I'm fine,"

"Mom's right" Brandon said joining his brother "I threw the terrible pass, you were just trying to catch it. If it's anyone's fault it's mine"

"Guys, it was an accident, no one is to blame" Lena said calmly "And we will talk about this more later, but I do want to get Cal to the hospital. There is ice cream in the freezer, eat some goodness, clean up the yard, and I'll be back soon" She said running into the house.

"Can someone get me a trash bag?" Stef yelled from the entryway of the fence "Callie's starting to throw up."

"She must be in pain" Jude said sadly "She throws up when the pain gets too much for her."

"She'll be fine, baby" Stef assured Jude as Brandon ran towards Stef with bags in his hands "Here mom"

"Thanks guys" She blew a kiss over the fence before she disappeared back to Callie.

Lena returned seconds later with a tote bag and two purses over her shoulder. "I have my phone on, call me if you need me. I love you all! I'll call you when we know more. Be good and remember this was just an accident."

Mariana crept into the boys room and moved to Jesus's bed sitting on the foot of the bed. She reached out and rested her hand on his leg. "It's not your fault" She whispered.

Jesus looked over her and shrugged "Did your friend go home?"

Mariana nodded "She helped clean up, then left. She thinks our family is awesome"

Jesus quirked his eyebrow up "Huh?"

"Big families entertain her. She enjoyed how much was going on"

"Yeah" Jesus sighed "Like a broken bone"

"It was an accident" Mariana stressed "You were playing a game, you didn't see Callie there, you didn't mean to knock her over, it's not the same."

Jesus exhaled "I am just like him."

Mariana shook her head "No! Jesus no you aren't. Juan broke Ana's arm on purpose because she used the last of his weed. He was pissed at her, and drunk! You were playing a game and tripped."

"That snapping sound" He pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them resting his chin on top of his knees while looking at his sister. "It just sent me back."

Mariana nodded "Yeah, me too, the only difference is Callie didn't scream."

"Thankfully" he mumbled "I probably would have puked if she had."

"You didn't do it on purpose" Mariana stressed again "She's not mad at you."

"She freaked the heck out" He shook his head "How do you know that?"

"She freaked out on mama" Mariana counted "Not you, she's been struggling with mama the last few weeks. I think she's got something going on from the shooting. That had nothing to do with you."

"I feel like such a prick."

Mariana shook her head "No, Jesus you're anything but a prick. You'd never hurt anyone on purpose. Ever."

Jesus sighed "I hope she's going to be alright."

_The Fosters_

_FB_

_"Here's some Fruit-loops, some mustard and bread" Ana said dropping the three things on the table "And two cans of coke as well" She tossed them down as well._

_Jesus took the cans of coke and opened them passing one to his sister before opening the other for himself. Next he moved to the cereal deciding that sounded better then bread and mustard he found two bowls and used his shirt to wipe them clean before he poured cereal into them._

_Mariana watched from her perch on the chair, her thumb in her mouth and her blankie wrapped up in her arms. They'd just been returned to Ana after their second stint in foster care. She was glad to be home with her mommy but something about this new apartment scared her._

_"What the hell Ana?" a booming voice was heard as Juan stormed into the apartment throwing open the door "You smoked the last of my stash?! Now what the hell am I supposed to do?"_

_"We'll get you more, but you can't be here! I just got my kids back" She hissed "I'll lose them again!"_

_"I don't give a rats ass about your kids" He yelled causing Marina to jump out of her chair and hide behind Jesus. "I care that I am out of my weed! You good for nothing piece of crap" He said grabbing her arm "You owe me."_

_"Let me go" Ana yelled "My kids, are here."_

_"I don't care" Juan yelled as he started bending Ana's arm. She was fighting and pushing, yelling at him to get away when all of a sudden they heard the distinct snapping sound that caused Ana to wail a horrific scream._

_Mariana's eyes got wide and suddenly she was standing in a puddle while Jesus lunged at Juan only to be back handed across the room falling to a heap on the floor._


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- Thank you for the reviews, comments, and likes! Thank you for putting up with the longer space between updates! I try to update one of my stories each week, I just found a lot on my plate this season... Should calm down by January?! Thanks again!**

With X-rays were done and out of the way; Stef, Lena, and Callie were tucked away in a tiny room with curtain walls. Callie tried to curl herself up into the fetal position on the hospital bed, carefully cradling her injured wrist - she'd do anything to get the throbbing to stop. This break felt worse than the time she'd broken her arm. Her eyes were red and puffy, tears were involuntary, and she sniffed and pushed them back.

"I hope a doctor sees her soon" Stef shook her head "The kid is clearly in a lot of pain, and yet we just sit here! X-rays are done… They should know how to fix it"

Lena shivered as the hospital's AC came on full force. Knowing poor Callie was still in her shorts and tank top with her sunburned shoulders exposed to the cold air, Lena was aware the girl had to beyond uncomfortable. She grabbed the tote that she'd brought and pulled out a fleece blanket she'd stolen from the end of Mariana's bed. "Stef" She cleared her throat "Will, you put this over her shoulders?" She then dug around the bag again and pulled out her bear "And hand her this?"

Stef raised her eyebrow and looked between Lena and Callie before she shook her head. "No, Lena you're her mother, you give it to her."

"I don't want to upset her, not until we at least get her pain controlled."

"You're her mom," Stef repeated.

Lena exhaled as she got up from the chair and moved over to the hospital bed. "I am going, to rest this over your shoulders," she explained. "I'll be careful." Lena carefully draped the blanket over Callie's shoulders, "Are you doing alright, slug a bug?"

Callie gave a weak nod, "I've had worse"

"If that's trying to make me feel better, it doesn't," Lena said brushing a strand of hair away from Callie's face. "You know, this was an accident? You know you didn't hurt me?"

Callie cleared her throat and turned her body away from Lena wincing again looking to Stef, "It really hurts."

"I know, Love," Stef nodded and sat beside her daughter, "I know, my baby."

"Do you think Dr. Hopper is the on-call ER doctor tonight?" Lena asked brushing her fingers over Callie's forehead as she looked at Stef. "I like him."

It wasn't even two seconds later did the curtain get pushed aside to reveal a young doctor, looking like he was in a hurry and almost annoyed with the world.

"Callie?" the recent med school grad asked "Broken arm." He looked to the teenager, looked to the two adult women in the room, and raised his eyebrow slightly before shaking his head. "Really? Is an audience this big needed for a broken arm?"

Lena threw her head back slightly and suppressed a groan. This doctor's bedside manner left much to be desired, her daughter's already cranky attitude and great dislike for anything medical, and Stef's overprotective Mama tiger side, were not going to mix well at all. Assuring Lena it was going to be a very long night.

* * *

"Alright, my Love, I want you to head up to mine and Mama's bed," Stef said as she held open the door for Lena and Callie. "Quietly," she whispered, "Your brothers and sister are asleep."

"Yeah, it's five am," Callie grumbled. "And I want to sleep in my own bed."

"Callie," Stef let out an exhausted groan "Mama's exhausted, and you're on strong painkillers – painkillers that we have no idea how you're going to react to. I would prefer that you were with Mama."

"What about you?" Callie asked. "Are you going to work?"

"I am going to take a three hour nap on the couch, then I am heading into work. I am training; I have to be there."

"Stef?" Lena rubbed her face tiredly. "Are you sure?"

"Babe, I don't have a choice," she shook her head. "I'll be fine. I dozed a little while we were waiting around the ER. Now, if you two would get your lovely butts up the stairs, I could be on the couch napping already."

"Mom, I don't want you to work today, and I want to go to my own bed!" Callie's groan bordered on a whine,

"Cranky, exhausted Love Bug," Stef reached out and brushed some hair away from Callie's pale face. "Love, you broke your wrist in two places, have a sunburn, and the less than charming doctor - terrible bedside manner aside - discovered you have an ear infection going on right now . . . " She paused for a second before tilting Callie's chin up so she could see her eyes. "That's a lot of yucky going on right now," she said softly. "I just want you with Mama right now; especially because we're on new medications. I'll be fine. Okay? I promise, we'll probably just write speeding tickets. Easy day."

Callie let out a frustrated sigh before turning and heading for the stairs, "Fine! Whatever! Enjoy your nap," She mumbled before she was gone.

Lena put her hand on Stef's arm, "She's on pain meds, she's tired and cranky and a little bit traumatized… Just let it go."

"Oh, Love," Stef yawned, "I am too tired to fight with her right now. I do need to squeeze that nap in."

"What time do you have to be there?"

"Nine."

"Three and a half hour nap?"

Stef leaned in and kissed Lena's cheek, "It'll do. I'll be okay. I promise. I've worked on less sleep before. It's one night."

"Can I call you when we wake up?" Lena asked as she started up the stairs.

"You better," Stef smiled. "It's going to be fine. Just make sure Cal's in bed, and her arm is elevated."

"It's not her wrist I am worried about," Lena shook her head and began grumbling. "It's the antibiotics the doctor in the ER insisted she take for her ear infection. That lovely doctor wouldn't even listen to us. He insisted he was right, like we were idiots!" She became angry again just thinking about it. "I don't think it's going to work and in a few days we're going to have a child in a lot of pain on our hands. One – who by the way - really wants nothing to do with me," She sighed "Her walls are up sky high towards me, Stef. Sky high."

"I know; and we'll get her into her regular doctor soon. That'll help us out," Stef reasoned. "And Callie's walls is something we can work with. We've done it before. We'll get them down."

"It's because of the shooting," Lena said quietly.

"What? How?" Stef asked yawning.

"Sweetheart, go lay down. I'll explain my thoughts to you later," She said coming back down the stairs and kissing her wife's cheek. "We'll talk tonight."

"Call me, if you need anything," Stef said softly. "I don't care if I am working with the biggest jerk known to man; I will be there for you."

"Nap, Stef," Lena smiled sadly, "I want you to get some rest. All of this we can talk about later."

Lena entered her room carrying some pillows from Callie's bed, some boxers, and a tank top. "Hey, I brought you something to change into," She spoke softly announcing her presence. Finding Callie was sitting on Stef's side of the bed, just looking at her legs, Lena's concern grew. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Are you in pain?"

Callie shrugged slightly, "Not really. My arm feels funny in this cast," she grumbled. "And the sling they want me to wear is dumb. At this point I don't have anything down and the thought of changing into what you brought me frustrates me to no end, because I know I can't do it right now! And I want to go to bed in my own bed!"

"It's just one night, or morning; depending on how you look at it." Lena said softly as she came and knelt in front of Callie. "And I know that right now I am the last person you want to be around. But the fact is, I am your mom and I am not going anywhere. No matter how hard or how far you push."

Callie sighed slightly as she rubbed her eyes with her left hand. "I had a hard time brushing my teeth…" She grumbled.

"It's an adjustment," Lena nodded "How about you let me help you change? You're going to spend most of the day in bed, you're going to want to be comfy, yes?"

Callie commenced with more rubbing of her eyes, and then her nose before she nodded, "Yeah, I guess so."

Lena smiled as she stood up, "You'll get this down; it's just the first night. We can take your arm out of the sling when you're resting as long as we put it back on when you're up and moving."

"'K," Callie grumbled tiredly. "Does Jude know I am alright?"

Lena nodded as she helped the girl up and the two began working together as quickly as they could to get her clothes changed. "All the kids know, I called them after your x-rays, just before the doctor set your arm."

"Is Jesus okay?" She asked as she sat back down on the bed now that her boxers were on.

"I am going to be really careful," Lena promised her, as she took the sling off and helped Callie get her shirt off. Callie winced slightly and did her best to help Lena get her shirt off and the new one on. "Jesus was in his room, I didn't get to talk to him," Lena answered honestly as she helped Callie stand up so Lena could pull the blankets back.

Callie crawled in and Lena helped her get her arm elevated, before leaning in and kissing her forehead, "I love you"

Callie let out a little sigh, and her eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill out as her finger ran over the bridge of her nose. "I love you too," She added quietly.

Lena smiled down at her before she got off the bed and went through the motions of getting ready for bed herself. By the time she was done and crawling into bed Callie was already sound asleep.

* * *

An hour later - after Lena had finally managed to get her brain to shut off and fall asleep - she was woken, by a gentle brushing on the side of the bed. She opened one eye and saw Mariana standing beside the bed. "Hey, Baby," she whispered glancing behind her to see where Callie was in the bed, to avoid bumping the sixteen-year-old as she moved over. Once she was repositioned, she held up the blankets, and Mariana slipped in.

"What time did you get home?" the younger girl asked softly

"Five. What time did you go to bed?" She asked running her fingers through Mariana's hair.

"Three-thirty."

Lena leaned in and kissed her younger daughter's temple. "You've got some more sleeping to do," she whispered, "Sleep with us?"

Mariana nodded rubbing her eyes "Mama, I am really worried about Jesus. He's taking this super hard."

Lena nodded, "I know. I saw the look in his eyes. Is he sleeping?"

Mariana nodded "I went to bed after he fell asleep."

"As soon as we get up, I'll talk with him okay?"

"Mama, do you remember reading in our medical records that Jesus had broken ribs, once?"

Lena cringed and nodded "I do."

"Ana stole drugs from her boyfriend, he got mad at her and he snapped her arm on purpose in front of us," she whispered. "Probably the last time we were placed with her… um . . . Jesus tried to stop him but he threw Jesus to the ground and started kicking him… The next door neighbor - Mrs. Glenberg - knew my brother and I were fresh back in Ana's care; she heard screaming and came over. Thankfully, she brought her gun. It stopped him from probably killing Jesus and Ana, who stood there screaming instead of trying to protect her kid," Mariana grumbled.

Lena pulled Mariana closer and kissed her, "I am sorry Baby. I am sorry you have that memory."

"It's just, with Callie breaking her arm, and the sound - it triggered something inside of my brother, and he thinks he's as bad as the guy that hurt Ana."

Lena's heart broke at the thought of her son thinking of himself like that. "Don't worry Honey. Mom and I will be there for him. We're going to get him through."

Mariana nodded as she curled in close to Lena "I know mama, that's why I told you."

* * *

FB

_Ana was screaming. Juan had thrown Jesus and was now kicking him; the little boy was trying to be brave for his sister, but since he was - in fact - a little boy, he began to cry._

_Mariana stood frozen in the room, her ears plugged with her fingertips. Fat silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know who to help._

_"BACK AWAY FROM THE BOY!"_

_Mariana jumped a foot when the door opened and her elderly neighbor stepped in, gun in her hand - aimed at Juan._

_"Come here, Sweetheart," She motioned to Mariana who found herself moving quickly to stand behind the lady. She just knew she was going to help._

_Juan held up his hands and stepped away from Jesus "Look Lady, this is between me and my girlfriend."_

_"Not when you're hurting a small child," Mrs. Goldberg shook her head bravely. "So it's not between you, and your girlfriend! Now it's between you and me," She said as her finger wrapped around the trigger. Juan was high enough to believe that she would shoot him in front of a child and quickly moved away from the boy; before holding up his hands. "You're crazy," He said stepping towards Ana who - at this point - was still screaming._

_Once he was away from Jesus, Mariana ran back across the room dropping to her knees, she stroked Jesus's hair and wiped some tears away. "Help's coming," she promised. "You saved us."_

_Jesus sniffed. "I wasn't strong enough," he whimpered. "I was. I bad . . . I failed."_

_It wasn't much later before cops barged into the apartment arresting Juan onsite, and whisking Ana off in an ambulance._

_Jesus sat curled up in a ball with one hand wrapped around his middle while the other one held Mariana's hand. "Sorry," he whispered to her knowing they would be going back in to the foster care system. "Sorry, I couldn't protect Mama and you; and I am sorry we won't get to be here long."_

_Mrs. Goldberg sat across from them, waiting for the social worker to show up, so she could insist the boy get medical attention, since he was so far overlooked. "You're a good boy Jesus," she corrected. "You saved your sister, your heart for your sister and mother is admirable. You're a good boy," She tried to assure him._

_Mariana rested her head on his shoulder, "I hope we get a good new home, where bad people aren't around. I don't want anymore bad people."_


End file.
